El Gato en el Tejado
by Levy the Reader
Summary: *UA*/ Toni se estaba mueriendo. ¡Acaba de recoger a los gatos más lindos del mundo mundial! Con ese rulo, ese raro maullido... le daba un ataque. Lo que él no sabía es que esos dos gatos eran dos gemelos malditos. ¡Magia negra! ¡Culos en peligro! ¡Yaoistas! Todo esto y más, es el camino que les espera a estos italianos para volver a la normalidad. —¡N-no soy gay, cazzos!—Ya, ya.../
1. Gatitos lindos dueños sexys

**AVISO:** Yaoi HARD, palabritas sucias y mal pensamientos varios.

¡Ciao~~! ¿Qué tal? Regreso con este fanfic muy cortito, de puro humor y yaoi hard. Alma de Torero será muuucho más largo, en cambio, este serán apenas 15 caps… o menos. Van a ser más o menos cortitos (15 pags o así) y cargado de yaoi.

¡Disfruten~!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Gatos lindos, ruiditos sexys y un final raro**

* * *

· · ·

* * *

—¡OH DIOS! ¡FRANNY, GIL! ¡MIRAAAAAAAD! — un chico de apenas diecisiete años estaba sufriendo un ataque. Un ataque de los serios. De esos que te chupan la energía y te dejan muertos.

Bueno, el chico tenía motivos para morir deshidratado. Y es que dos gatitos estaban durmiendo en una cajita. Uno de ellos tenía unos ojos grandes y oscuros, pelaje blanco con manchitas color café con leche y un gracioso rizo. El otro tenía ojos claros como la miel, pelaje blanco como su hermano sólo que a manchas más oscuras y un rizo levantado. Lo gracioso es que los dos gatitos estaban colocados de tal forma que parecían reivindicaban el orgullo gay; los dos ricitos, unidos y desde una perspectiva determinada, hacían la forma de un corazón.

—¡JODER! ¡QUÉ LINDOOOOO~! — el chico se habría muerto feliz, ahí, en la acera y tan contento. Buscaba nerviosamente su teléfono — ¡FOTO, FOTO! ¡ESTO VA PARA EL INSTA!

—¡Qué poco asombroso eres_, mein freund_! — pronunció el albino. El chico de ojos verdes estaba sacando fotos a los dos gatitos dormidos, babeando y muriéndose. El albino se puso al lado de su amigo, suspirando, mientras veía a los dos gatos — Deberías fotografiarme a mí, Antonien. ¡Soy mucho más guapo, más sexy, más interesante y asombroso que esos dos gatos!

—Pues no — responde al instante el chico de ojos verdes.

—¡Tú te pierdes mi genialosidad! — bufó el albino. La verdad es que no le veía la gracia a los gatos. Prefería a los perros, sobre todo grandes.

—_Mon ami_, creo que cada día te estás volviendo más gay — musitó el francés, deleitado por la idea. "_F-fran, c-cómo soy nuevo en esto, trátame bien… ¿v-vale?_". Oh Dios. La imagen de tener a Toñito diciendo eso, sonrojado y dispuesto bajo él, o quizás algo como: "_Fran, déjate de gilipolleces y fóllame YA_". Joder, que imagen más sexy, más apasionada… sólo le daban ganas de darle lo suyo, de pe… bueno, mejor paraba que si no iba a tener una erección en medio de la calle.

—Se la mandaré a Kiku, que le gustan las cosas lindas~ y también a Feliks y a Eli, que seguro que se mueren como yo — rió, divertido con la idea — ¡Oh, cierto! A Tino también, que le gustan mucho. Y a Yao-

—¡I! — tosió el francés.

—¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? — preguntó el albino.

—Nada, _mon ami_, nada — rió Francis, nervioso. Desde que Elizabetha le había enseñado aquel juego de palabras, no podía volver a ver al chino de la misma manera.

—Hey, mirad… - Antonio se acercó a la caja. "_No tengo dueño~ ¿querrías serlo tú?_".

Que alguien llame a una ambulancia.

Sólo de imaginarse a esos gatitos con la cara triste, maullando y pidiendo que lo llevasen a su casa lo mató, revivió y lo remató. ¡JODER! ¡Es que era una visión demasiado linda! Sin pensárselo dos veces, Antonio cogió la caja.

—¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué haces? — dijo Gilbert, extrañado.

—¡Llevármelos a casa! — dijo, determinado.

—¡Non, non! — se negó el francés — No se pueden traer animales, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Pero nadie se enteraría… ¡será nuestro secreto! — Antonio puso ojos de cachorrito. Ojos de cachorrito nivel: doncella desvalida y llorosa de los _shôjo manga_. Francis no podía con aquella mirada, ¡agh, y después ni siquiera podía violarlo! Y bueno, Gilbert estaba convencido del todo. Al fin y al cabo, eran ojos de cachorrito…

—Bueno, vale… — suspiró Francis. Antonio lanzó un alarido victorioso — ¡Pero! — Francis se puso serio — Si nos descubren, te echaré toda la culpa a ti, ¿entendido?

—¡Entendido! — respondió Antonio.

La cosa era complicada: Antonio, Francis y Gilbert vivían en un bloque de residencia. Como solamente son dos por habitación, Antonio y Francis vivían juntos y Gilbert con su hermano, Ludwig. Luego también habían más: Emma y Govert, los dos hermanos; Tino y Belward, una especie de matrimonio; Matthias y Lukas, dos amigos raros; Vash y Lilly, dos hermanos más; Arthur y Alfred, que se pasaban el día gritando y armándola; Toris y Feliks, el normal y el travesti; Iván y Yao, la pareja más rara; Elizabetha vivía sola, y Roderich y Matthew habían decidido vivir juntos para poder apañarse mejor con la renta; por último, quedaron Kiku y Heracles, dos amigos de la infancia. Cada habitación tenía baño propio, pero para comer había un comedor y una cocina, además de una sala común.

Caminaron un rato, Antonio adorando a los dos gatitos que increíblemente seguían dormidos y Francis y Gilbert discutiendo sobre salchichas. Obviamente, Francis discutía una cosa y Gilbert la otra… pero los dos ni se enteraban. Ya habían comenzado a decir cosas en sus lenguas nativas.

Acababan de terminar las clases, aunque luego tendrían que ir a por los clubs. Caminaron un rato y vieron la residencia: no era lujosa, pero tampoco pobre. Era… normal. Con sus dos pisos repletos de habitaciones, sus paredes color crema y su azotea. En la azotea había un montón de plantas… algunos creían que era la mariguana de Govert, pero nadie quería preguntar. Apenas había jardín; sólo un patio trasero donde poner una piscina de plástico en verano.

Francis fue el que sacó las llaves. Los tres entraron y rápidamente los saludaron unas escaleras que conducían hacia arriba, el despacho de administración (_o cuarto de mantenimiento_) y los dos arcos a sus lados que daban al comedor y a la sala común. Por un pasillo al lado de la escalera, podías acceder a cuatro habitaciones: en el segundo piso, había ocho. Lo primero que hicieron los tres fue irse a la sala común; Elizabetha veía la tele junto con Roderich, Emma y Kiku. Heracles dormía encima de una mesa de café al lado de la librería y Lilly regaba un macetero que daba al patio trasero.

—¡Mirad que tengo aquí! — fue como los saludó Antonio. Todos rápidamente giraron el rostro y se encontraron la caja del español. Y cuando fueron a mirar, las chicas emitieron un grito agudo y Kiku estaba muriéndose en silencio — Dos gatitos, los cogí en la calle~

—¡Aww, que _csinos_! — Emma los pinchó con un dedo — Creo que acabo de encontrar a mis hermanos perdidos.

Todos rieron ante el chiste, y rápidamente los gatitos comenzaron a despertarse. Mientras, Francis enseñaba a Gilbert y a Heracles a desbloquear el canal porno. Ahí estaba el maestro.

El primero en despertar fue el oscuro. Comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, cosa que les pareció a todos adorable, y Lilly pensó que quería uno. Luego se despertó, rodó sobre sí mismo, comenzó a arañarse sus patitas y a revolverse frenético. Miraba a todos como si fuesen sus enemigos mortales, y comenzó a gruñirles.

—Oh, venga, no te vamos a hacer daño — Antonio quiso acariciarle, pero el gato le mordió — ¡Ay! Jo, eso no se hace…

Antonio dejó la caja en alguna parte y cogió al gatito despierto. Se revolvía entre sus manos, las arañaba, mordía y gruñía. A Antonio le parecía muy raro, ya que siempre se llevaba bien con todos los animales, y los animales con él.

—¿Tendrá la rabia? — preguntó Emma, al ver a un gato tan antisocial.

—No lo creo… — musitó Antonio. Mira fijamente al gato, que no deja de intentar librarse de él. Entonces, el español se acerca a la cara del gatito con cuidado y le da un beso en la frente.

El gato se quedó estático.

A Antonio le pareció que estaba rojo, o avergonzado o sorprendido. De todas maneras, imaginárselo todo rojo le proporcionó el nombre perfecto.

—¡Tomate! — exclamó — O Tomatito, y le podríais llamar Tom~

—¿Tom y Jerry? — exclamó Kiku.

—No podemos quedárnoslos — recordó Roderich. Sintió una mirada asesina alemana detrás de suya, pero le dio igual — Está prohibido.

—¡Nah, será el secreto de esta residencia! Porfi… ¿podemos tenerlos? Mira, Tomatito ya me quiere~ — en realidad, le estaba desollando a zarpazos. Parecía ser que no le gustaba su nuevo nombre.

—…sí Rómluo os pilla, yo no sé nada — se lavó las manos Rode.

El hermano del Tomatito comenzó a despertarse al echar en falta el calor de su hermano. Comenzó a maullar, estirarse, y sollozar reclamando comida. Y Tomatito comenzó a gruñir hacia su gemelo.

—¡Oh, se ha despertado! — Lilly le hace cosquillas en la barriga.

—Miau… ve~ miau — respondió.

—¿Ve?

—¡Miauuu~ veee~!

—Qué animal más raro… — musitó Emma.

—¡Qué…qué _kawaii_! — a Kiku simplemente le parecía lindo aquel maullido atípico.

Heracles despertó cuando oyó los maullidos del gato color café. Dio un salto, un triple mortal, frió unos huevos, ejecutó un back flip y murió con el gatito. Heracles y Kiku lo estaban adorando, y las chicas fotografiando.

Como el gatito siempre parecía feliz, lo llamaron Feli. Al final, hasta Francis y Gilbert se encariñaron con el gatito de pelaje claro. A Antonio le parecía monísimo, ¡si hasta le daba como abrazos! Todos estaban encoñados con el gatito.

—¡HOSTIA! — un ruido fuerte del piso de arriba los alertó — ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Iván y Yao-

—¡I! — respondieron Eli, Kiku y Francis a la vez. El francés, la húngara y el japonés se rieron.

—Pues eso, que los señores están… bailando — respondió el francés.

—¡Vaya! Hoy te has censurado, Fran~ — halaga Antonio. Entonces, se fija en que falta Tomatito — ¿Y Tomatito?

—Ni idea.

—¡Hay que buscarlo! Si Rom se entera… — Emma parece preocupada.

Al final todos se separaron a buscar. Incluso Heracles permaneció despierto para activar su radar gatuno.

Y sólo era mediodía…

· · ·

Ludwig trataba por todos los medios estudiar, pero no podía. No podía porque Iván y China estaban haciendo demasiado ruido contra la pared. Y la habitación del alemán estaba a un extremo y la del ruso y el chino al otro. Increíble.

Con un suspiro agobiado y el ceño fruncido, cerró el libro de historia y lo colocó en la estantería. Las habitaciones eran algo raras: al entrar, veías un espacio donde podías poner los escritorios, el sofá, algunas estanterías y cajones y una tele. No una de salón, si no la de un piso de estudiante. Y luego, contabas con dos micro-habitaciones, donde sólo cabían una cama algo ancha y una cómoda. La ventana siempre estaba encima de la cama, y al menos no era tan estrecha como para dar claustrofobia. Pero aún así, era algo raro. En fin, tampoco es que Rómulo fuese demasiado normal, ¿no?

Ordenó su escritorio, limpiando los puntos negros de la mina de su lápiz, los restos de su goma de borrar y barrió el suelo alrededor. Después, fue hacia la ventana-puerta del fondo de la sala donde había un mini-balcón donde podías poner la típica silla de plástico y la colada a tender. Cabe destacar que las lavadoras estaban todas en la lavandería del sótano, y parecía ser el lugar de reunión preferido de aquellos que querían enterarse de algo.

Ludwig se apoyó en el muro del balcón. Observó el de su derecha; podía pegar un pequeño salto y llegaría a la habitación de Antonio y Francis. Pudo observar las macetas repletas de flores agarradas al muro y una maceta redonda con la planta de tomates cherry. Además, del tendedero estaban colgados al menos tres calzoncillos: "_súper dotado_", decía uno; el de Pinocho decía: "_ya verás cómo me crece la nariz…_" y el otro ya era un par de bóxers que decían "_I'm sexy and I know it_". Espera… ¡esos eran de Gilbert! ¿¡Qué hacían ahí!?

Entonces, oyó algo. Como un rasguño en la puerta de su habitación. Se acercó a la entrada, lento, despacio. Ya había cogido la raqueta de su hermano. ¿Quién o qué podría ser? Puso sus manos en la manilla, la giró despacio, y…

Vio a un gato.

—Miau ve~

Un gato retrasado.

—¿Y tú por aquí? — a Ludwig le parecía raro. No podía traer ni a sus perros, entonces, ¿Qué hacía ese gatito ahí? Lo miró desde lejos.

—M-m-m-miauuu… — el pobre Feli temblaba. Aquel tipo le daba miedo. A Ludwig nunca le hicieron mucha gracia los gatos, pero lo cogió. Era peludito, suave, y tembloroso. Sobre todo tembloroso. Sollozaba.

—¿Qué te pasa? — su mirada de preocupación era de intimidación para el pequeño Feli - ¿Tienes hambre…? Espera aquí.

Ludwig rápidamente lo dejó en el suelo y se fue al balcón. Pegó un salto hacia el balcón de al lado y cogió un pequeño tomate de la maceta del español. Volvió, y vio al gato haciendo la croqueta en el sofá.

—Eh… _miez_… — musitó. El gatito comenzó a temblar de nuevo y huyó de Ludwig. Él se arrodilló frente al sofá y le enseñó el tomate. Feli se acercó lentamente, para asegurarse de que era lo que creía que era. Entonces, como un patinador sobre hielo profesional, ejecutó un salto triple y engulló el tomate.

Ni siquiera Ludwig lo vio. En un momento estaba… y al siguiente no. Poff. Plis. Fus.

—¿Te ha gustado? — preguntó al gatito. Entonces, comenzó a maullar, contento. Se acercó a Ludwig y restregó su cabecita por su mano, en señal de acepto. Ludwig sonrió levemente — Supongo que los gatos también tenéis vuestra gracia…

Y las horas siguientes, Ludwig tendría un gato que querría que lo acariciase todo el tiempo.

· · ·

—¡TOOOOMAAAAAAA! — gritaban todos, buscando al gato perdido.

Antonio estaba triste. ¿Por qué se había ido el gatito, justo cuando comenzaban a ser amigos? Quizás fuese un poco agresivo dando cariñitos, pero… jopé, a Antonio no le importaba y sólo quería ser su amigo.

Después de rebuscar por todos los sitios, sólo le quedó la azotea. Cuando subió, Govert bajaba. Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ambos. Antonio nunca supo por qué Govert lo odiaba, por qué siempre era tan serio y mordaz cuando estaba con él.

—¿Has visto a un gato? — le preguntó.

—¿Animales? — preguntó Govert — Creía que con los que había aquí bastaba y sobraba. En fin… vi algo por donde la antena. Busca.

Lo último dijo como si fuese un perrito, pero Antonio ni se enteró. Le dio las gracias y subió a la azotea. La azotea no era más que el lugar "_de fiesta de verano_"; a veces, encendían fuegos artificiales ahí por su quemaban el jardín. Peter, el hermano de Arthur, lo hizo una vez. También estaba repleto de plantas que Govert cuidaba con sumo mimo. Francis y él sólo tenían unas macetas y unos tomates, nada más. Aunque a Antonio siempre le hizo ilusión tener macetas y macetas de rojos tomates… Govert se había opuesto a aquello.

Antonio buscó las escaleras laterales. El cubículo que contenían las escaleras para acceder a la azotea era más ancho que largo, y estaba pintado con grafiti. Y precisamente fueron estudiantes, como ellos; Rómulo, German, Isabel, Pièrre, Christie y Helena, llegaron aquí cuando esto estaba en ruinas. Prácticamente el abuelo que tenía este bloque vivía solo, y los dejó hospedarse por poco dinero. Todos los días, ese grupo cenaba con el anciano. Al final, cuando el abuelo murió, dejó en testamento el edificio a Rómulo. Sus nietos no comprendían nada y la familia parecía tenerles tirria, pero poco les importaba. Con ayuda de todos, lograron reformar esa residencia que se caía a trozos en un edificio que parecía habitaciones de Erasmus.

Subió por las escaleras laterales y se halló en el techo, con la antena nueva puesta. Y sí, había un gatito. Un gatito con un gracioso rizo y miraba al cielo azul, manchado de pintura blanca. Antonio podía jurar que lo veía como triste, melancólico; quiso animarle.

—Tomatito~ — llamó. El gato se dio la vuelta y enseñó los dientes — ¿Por qué te escapaste? ¿Te gusta este lugar? Sí, el tejado es realmente agradable, sopla un viento muy fresquito. Y desde aquí ves toda la ciudad — rió. Antonio se sentó en el bordillo del tejado, con las piernas suspendidas en el vacío. No le daba miedo. Tomate lo miró desconfiado — ¡Waa! ¡Tengo la sensación de que si salto, volaré! Jaja, tranquilo, no iba a saltar, no soy tan tonto~

El gato bufó. Sí, ahora los gatos bufan.

—Mira Tomate, te enseñaré la ciudad — señaló un edificio largo, grande y con una gran torre de reloj — ¿ves ese edificio? Es mi escuela, la Academia W. Antes era una especie de catedral con torre de reloj, pero ahora es una escuela por dentro. ¡Tienes que ver su interior! Tiene techos altísimos, y hay unas lámparas de araña enormes. Eso sí, las clases están bien equipadas. Tenemos hasta piscina cubierta. ¿Y ves eso de ahí? Esa es la guardería donde ayudo. Mi tía Isabel está que no da abasto con los niños, je. ¿Sabes? Quiero ser profesor cuando sea mayor. De esos que dejan huella.

Y comenzó a parlotear. Comenzó a quejarse de las clases duras de su profesor de matemáticas, German, tío de Gil y Ludwig; luego se rió al recordar a Pièrre, su loco profesor biología y la complicidad que tenía con su primo Francis… o algo así. Los típicos rollos de familia que te obligan a llamarlo tito; Christie daba inglés, y parecía tener el mismo odio hacia Alfred como su hijo, Arthur; las largas charlas de historia de su profesora Helenia, que le lanzaba libros a su hijo Heracles cada vez que se dormía. Exacto; prácticamente todos trabajaban en lo mismo. ¿Y Rómulo? Bueno, él se dedicaba como profesor de FP de hostelería. Exacto, eran profes. Os acordáis que mencioné a un anciano, ¿verdad? Bueno, ese anciano fue profe. En cada cena siempre contaba una anécdota de su tiempo de profe, e incluso les enseñó anuarios. Se acordaba de cada alumno. Es más, su mujer fue una alumna nueva de la cual se enamoró en sus primeros años de profe, pero hizo prometer a aquellos aspirantes a maestros que guardasen el secreto.

Las tripas de Antonio rugieron. Las de Tomate también. Ambos se miraron; Antonio sonrió, Tomate gruñó.

—Vale, vale. Ahora vamos a darte comida~ ¿qué te gustaría de comer, Tomate? ¡Ah sí! Tienes que quedarte solo, eh. Después de comer tenemos actividades del club~ yo estoy en el club de jardinería~ junto con Govert y Emma~ . No te escapes con tu hermano, ¿vale, Tomatito?

Al gato no le hacía mucha gracia el nombre, pero tenía demasiada hambre como para bufar.

· · ·

Había sido agotador.

Para empezar, una plaga de gusanos se había colado en el manzano, y no les quedaba insecticida. Tuvieron que sacarlos uno a uno. Después, llegó el día de Flores; Antonio lo llamaba así porque él y Emma solían recorrer las salas de club repartiendo un ramo y colocándolo en el jarrón, para darle un poco de vidilla. Esto lo hacían un par de veces al mes, luego el resto de las flores las vendían en la plaza.

Antonio había tenido que recorrerse toda el ala oeste, un montón de salas llenas de clubs. Vio a Elizabetha con Oliver, ambos compitiendo en la piscina; Francis discutía con Yao un plato de repostería, y lo oyó gritar: _"¿Cómo vas a apreciar nada si todavía tienes el sabor del semen en la boca?_" "¡_E-e-eso no es cierto, aru!_" "_Ya, repítelo a ver si me lo creo_". Matthew, que había ido a darles unos maples para que le dieran su opinión, se marchó corriendo al oír la conversación; Ludwig y Kiku discutían sobre que artículos organizar para la revista de la academia; el coro ensayaba para el recital del mes que viene, siendo "animado" por Iván; Roderich tocaba el piano, frustrado, mientras Gilbert se creía una estrella del rock e iba tocando la escoba imaginaria. Lilly tenía mucha paciencia; en el club del manga muchos asiáticos discutían sobre los rankings, hasta que entró Elizabetha apurada y puso sobre la mesa una mochila llena de porno gay, versión manga.

—Hey, Toni… ¿no te interesaría leer uno de estos? — Eliza le tendió un manga. En la portada, se veía a un chico-gato escuálido siendo arrinconado con un tío vestido de uniforme de bachiller. Tenía una sonrisa lasciva, y el pobre hombre gato estaba rojo hasta sus orejas felinas, aunque con mirada desafiante.

—Gracias Eli, pero no. No soy gay — le respondió. Se lo tendió, pero Eliza se lo dio de vuelta.

—Hazme caso. Te va a gustar. No es lo que parece; no hay sexo ni nada. Trata sobre dos hermanos; el mayor es un pirado de la magia y un día, por error, invoca a un demonio con orejas y cola de gato ¡cof!íncubo¡cof! y fija como presa al hermano del hechicero. El hermano es un pasota es una vida y el demonio está que se sube por las paredes. Tienes que verlo. Nada más empezar, aparece el demonio diciendo; saluda al pajarito. ¡Es buenísimo, pura comedia!

—Eli, yo… — Antonio miró el manga detenidamente.

—Me lo debes, por aquella vez que te salvé la vida en clase~

—Gracias por no decirle a Rom que casi incendio el laboratorio… — Eli lo miró con ojos llorosos. Al final, Antonio cogió el manga y se lo metió en la bolsa. Eli estaba más que contenta.

—Y no vale fingir que te lo has leído, te haré preguntas~

Ah, ahí se fue su plan a la mierda.

Entonces ahí estaba, en su residencia. Con un manga entre sus manos.

Francis se había quedado para demostrarles al turco y al chino su deliciosa cocina. La residencia estaba llena de ruido; oías a Elizabetha perseguir a Gilbert con su sartén, a Roderich pedir silencio, a Va Lilly cocinando juntos, Feliks persiguiendo a Toris para que se pruebe un vestido de doncella, a Iván tratando de plantar girasoles en su balcón… y él estaba ahí, en su habitación, en completo silencio y con la puerta con pestillo.

Había visto a Tomate en la azotea otra vez. Cuando se cruzó con Govert, gruñó, pero se fue a esconder detrás de Antonio. "_Qué lindo~_" pensó. Aunque después sólo recibiera más zarpazos.

Abrió el manga. Espera, que era al revés… sí, así mejor. Comenzó a leer; el prólogo era normal. Te ponía como el hermano loco (_Yue_) se ponía a explicar la magia negra en el sótano satánico de su casa y mostraba como hacía el círculo. Quería invocar a un demonio para que fuese su mascota personal que fuese su sirviente. Al final, resultó ser un lindo chico (_Hazel_) con orejas y cola de gato, bastante… provocativo. La comedia estaba asegurada; Antonio se murió de risa cuando el hermano entra gritando que debía de dejar de jalar penes y ponerse a construir la casa del perro. El demonio le había mostrado cosas oscuras… que lo dejó traumatizado. También se rió cuando el demonio acosaba a su hermano (_Takeshi_) cuando iba a la escuela e iba quemando a todas las chicas que lo miraban.

Pero Eli lo había mentido: sí había sexo. Del fuerte.

El demonio resultó ser un íncubo. Uno de esos que se te quieren tirar para quitarte el alama con sus colmillos, después de pasárselo bien, claro. A veces era sólo provocación; Hazel aparecía solo con la camisa del pijama, diciendo que no podía dormir, o pidiéndole que le frotase la espalda en el baño, o simplemente abalanzándose sobre él. Y al final… Takeshi lo toma. A lo bestia. Y se asegura de que no le muerde. Y el pobre íncubo acaba incumpliendo una norma importantísima; no enamorarse de las presas. Antonio no quiso mirar, pero prácticamente las veía por todas partes. Comenzaba a ponerse contento.

Ni se había dado cuenta; ya estaba anocheciendo. Decidió guardar el manga donde mejor sabía que no lo encontraría su compañero; en su mochila. Digamos que revisaba demasiado su cajón de calzoncillos…

—¡Eh tú, amigo no tan asombroso! — Gilbert había saltado al balcón de Antonio y había entrado — ¡Hay que cenar! ¡El asombroso yo tiene hambre!

—Ya voy~ — Antonio salió y se fue con Gilbert. Comenzó a relatarle como Roderich lo echó de una manera poco asombrosa.

—Ugh, no sé que ve la marimacho en ese gilipollas estirado. ¡Está claro que yo soy mejor!

—¿Es que quieres salir con Eli?

—¡P-por supuesto que yo! ¡Mi asombrosa persona solo se ama así misma! ¿Creíste que amaba, que estaba loco por la marimacho? ¡Qué poco asombroso eres, Tonien!

Él podía ser un idiota insensible, pero no tonto (_bueno, quizás un poco_). Toni se daba cuenta perfectamente que su amigo Gilbert estaba enamoradísimo de Eli desde hace un año. Lo gritó cuando estaba borracho, una vez.

Bajó al comedor. Parecía la típica cena familiar donde acudían los primos del pueblo, los abuelos, los tío abuelos, la bisabuela, los primos de tu tío, sobrinos del frutero, los padres de tu novia y el vecino que fue a pedir sal. Era una gran mesa cubierta de al menos dos platos de filetes, sin mucha ciencia. La mesa estaba repleta; Antonio se sentó al lado de Francis, y al lado del español estaba Gilbert, que a su vez estaba chinchando a Eli, que trataba de matar a Gil con la sartén y por otro lado charlaba muy feliz con Roderich.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ludwig? — preguntó Antonio al alemán.

—No pude estudiar nada… un gato se coló en mi habitación y no paraba de restregarse para que le hiciese caso — suspiró — Lo dejé durmiendo en la habitación… no para.

—¡Oh, es Feli~! — indicó Gilbert — No digo que sea tan lindo como yo, pero me cae bien…

—¿Nos lo vamos a quedar, _bruder_? — pregunta Ludwig, incrédulo.

—¡_Ja_! Será el secreto de esta residencia — responde Gilbert.

—Esto no va a acabar bien…

Antonio estuvo metiéndose en varias conversaciones; escuchó como Emma relataba cuando vio a un hombre que se parecía a German, pero con mostacho; como Eli trataba de quitarse a Gilbert de encima y hablaba con Roderich de cualquier cosa; Tino no paraba de hablar cuando vio a dos búlgaras por la calle con sus ropas tradicionales, y su novio (_porque no era ningún misterio_) Belward lo escuchaba atentamente; prefirió no escuchar las cosas que susurraba el francés a su canadiense "_amigo_".

—Menuda _shit_ de día… — musitó Arthur, molesto — ¡Me castigaron por tu culpa, idiota!

—¡Eh! ¡Yo te pedí que usaras tu magia rara contra aquellos ladrones! ¡Es el deber del subordinado de un héroe!

—¡No soy tu subordinado! — refutó Arthur.

Antonio escuchó la palabra magia y el manga volvió a su cabeza. Sobre todo las escenas fuertes…

—Arthur… ¿tú puedes convertir a un chico en gato? — le preguntó.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso? ¿Te quieres vengar de alguien? — pregunta, extrañado. Toni rió nervioso — No se puede. Eso es algo relacionado con magia oscura, y…

—Él sólo sabe ver unicornios. Déjalo con su orgullo gay— interviene Alfred.

—¡Y tú que sabes, señor-que-baila-desnudo-por-las-mañanas-como-una-stripper-drogada — recita Arthur.

—¡QUIERO EL VÍDEO! — grita Francis desde la otra punta.

Y digamos que Eli y KIku también, pero Eli estaba más contenta porque su querido amigo se había leído cierto manga…

Y que seguramente habría otro fundanshi más en su familia.

· · ·

Antonio bostezó mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Mientras Roderich repasaba cosas del club de música con Lily, Francis estaba visitando a Matthew. Cuando abrió la puerta, se dejó caer muerto en el sofá.

Y oyó ruidos.

Pensó que era Tomatito, trasteando en su habitación. Pero oía un abrir y cerrar de cajones… ¿un ladrón? ¿un violador? Nah, Francis estaba dentro… Miró a su alrededor y sólo encontró un bate de béisbol, de la fugaz época en la que jugaba. Lo agarró con firmeza, y se acercó a la puerta de su habitación. Lento, despacio… tragó saliva. Acercó su mano libre al pomo, escuchando más ruidos todavía.

Abrió de golpe.

—¡SAL DE MI CASA!

—¡DEJA DE APUNTARME CON ESO, _FLIGGIO DI PUTANNA_!

¿Eh?

Un tío de piel aceitunada, esbelto, de cabello castaño y un gracioso rizo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y estaba rojo como un tomate. Estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo, y tenía una de sus camisas a medio poner. Y debajo de la camisa y de entre el pelo, le sobresalía algo.

Un par de orejas y una cola erguida de gato.

—¿Pero quién e-?

Y antes de poder preguntar nada, el misterioso chico lo noqueó con su figurita de un toro.

* * *

**¡Neko Neko Special Love!**

¡Hellou every yaoista! Como podeis ver, nuestra pequeña gran familia a dado paso a un gran yaoi. Y esperad a ver a Feli… eso lo dejo para el próximo cap.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me das tomates? Eso es sí :D La verdad, esta idea se me ocurrió viendo gatitos. Qué originalidad, ¿verdad? xD.

Bueno, este va a ser un fanfic cortito, con el objetivo de yaoi HARD. MUY HARD. Si queréis puedo poner escenitas especiales entre Iván y Yao, jujujuju~

¡Espero que os gustara!

¡Ciao belles~!

_Por cada review, Rusia está más cerca de conquistar China_


	2. Una solución MUY práctica

Hey~ con toda esta inspiración, agradezco a mis tres reviews y a mis favorities, que me han dado la gasolina para escribir este cap :D

Es bastante cortito, aunque ya dije que iban a ser cortos como este fanfic xDD

Disfruten~

**Capítulo 2: Escapada, culos en peligro y yaoistas en acción.**

· · ·

Mierda. Mierda y mierda.

Bien hecho, Lovino. Eres un puñetero genio. ¿Qué mejor manera de que te ayude el bastardo que matarlo a base de hostia de figurita? Por supuesto, era un genio.

Quejándose de lo mucho que pesaba, lo puso encima de la cama. Estaba babeando. ¿Eso significaba que estaba vivo no? En fin… sigue rebuscando en sus cajones, y descubre unos calzoncillos. No le hace mucha gracia, pero es mejor que ir desnudo. Agh, en serio, ¿de tomates? Lovino arruga el ceño y se termina de abrochar la camisa.

—Y ahora que cojones hago…

Lovino estaba notablemente incómodo. Principalmente, porque la cola se le sobresalía por los calzoncillos y parecía que caminaba con los calzones completamente bajados.

—Eh, tú, bastardo… — susurró. Lo comenzó a zarandear. Nada. Murmuró algo y comenzó a babear otra vez — Mierda… ¡bastardo! ¡eh, bastardo!

Lo siguió zarandeando. Lovino se cabreó y le propinó una patada, y el español cayó al suelo y despertó.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? — estaba somnoliento.

—¡Despiértate! Me tienes que ayudar — ordenó.

—¿Quién eres? — dijo el español, embobado y atontado.

—¡Pues quién voy a ser! El gato, idiota.

—Pero es imposible… porque los gatos no son humanos, los humanos no son gatos, y no estamos en un manga…

—¿Qué demonios farfullas? En fin… te lo resumo. Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas, no Tomatito — dijo, gruñendo. Antonio rió — Un gilipollas me lanzó un hechizo y así me quedé. ¡Y con esta mierda orejas! Y me tienes que ayudar. Porque nos recogiste de la calle.

—¡Por supuesto! — exclamó Antonio — Pero… ¿en qué te ayudo?

—No sé — dijo, sarcásticamente — ¿En volverme normal?

—Pues no sé cómo hacerlo — ríe Antonio.

—¿Dónde está Feliciano? — demanda Lovino.

—¿Feli? Pues… con Lud.

—¿¡Con ese patatero!? — recordó cuando lo vio bajar; parecía Terminator.

Y pega la oreja gatuna a la pared, tratando de adivinar algún sonido.

· · ·

Ludwig se abrochó la bragueta del pantalón y abrió el grifo, para lavarse las manos. Se miró al espejo; buf, necesitaba dormir. Mañana estudiaría Historia y después practicaría las radicales. Sí, buen plan. Bostezó y abrió la puerta del baño, dispuesto a cambiarse y dormir. Abrió la puerta.

—¡Mira, mira, Luddy! ¡Soy medio gato! ¡Miauu ve~!

Un chico, con una camisa que le quedaba con un vestido una cola de gato que se movía juguetonamente y un rulo más juguetón aún.

Estaba semidesnudo.

—¿¡Quién eres tú y por qué estás en mi casa!? — Ludwig había sacado su escopeta de un hueco de la pared. El chico casi se mea encima.

—¡V-V-VE! ¡N-N-N-NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! ¡Soy un buen italiano, tengo familia en Berlín, VEEEEE~! — sollozó.

—Repito: ¿quién eres tú y por qué estás en mi casa… y con una camisa mía? — volvió a inquirir.

—L-l-l-Lud… soy yo, Feli… el gatito… — sollozó, dolido.

—¿Feli…? Imposible, Feli es un gato — "_raro, pero gato_".

—¡V-ve! ¡Pero mira! Tengo cola y oreja… y son verdaderas — mostró Feli — Ven, mira.

—B-bueno… — Ludwig ni quería acercarse. Le provocaba rubor; porque bueno, vio una vez en cierta "_película_" una escena familiar… era una película japonesa. Desde entonces no puede ver a Kiku de la misma manera. La cosa es que no quería acercarse a un chico… lindo y semidesnudo — No hace falta… ¿y cómo acabaste así?

—Bueno… es una historia graciosa. Resulta que destruimos un libro raro de un chico bastante raro… así que nos maldijo, ve~ — ríe Feliciano.

—Entiendo… ¿y no podrías ponerte ropa un poco más…? — Ludwig no podía mirarlo. Ya había guardado la escopeta.

—¿Me dejas unos calzones, _per favore_?

—Voy…

Al final, lograron darle a Feliciano unos calzoncillos normales. Pero claro, como no dejaba de mover su cola y estaba encima de la goma, no paraban de caérsele (_y Ludwig de sufrir espasmos de pura vergüenza_).

—¡Bueno, voy a visitar a mi _fratello_~!

—¡Espera…!

Y antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Feliciano pasó al otro balcón.

—¡_FRATELLO~_! — llamaba — ¿_Fratello_?

Cuando Feliciano vio a través del cristal, no vio a nadie ni oyó a nadie. Vio que estaba abierta y entró. Con curiosidad, rebuscó toda la casa. Pero nada, ni en la habitación de Antonio.

Allí, sólo estaba la ventana abierta.

· · ·

Lovino evitaba mirar abajo desde la tubería por la que iba trepando.

¿Cómo cojones se había metido en ese lío?

Bueno, principalmente. Francis estaba llamando a la puerta, y Antonio fue a entretenerle mientras se escapaba. Y claaaro, ¿qué mejor manera de escapar que por una tubería?

Se cagaba en su maldita suerte mientras trepaba por aquella tubería. Menos mal que ya estaba en la red de la azotea… comenzó a trepar por las rejillas y subió, aliviado por ver el suelo.

—¿Quién anda ahí? — advirtió una voz grave.

Por poco hace caer a Lovino del susto.

Cuando el italiano se cae de lado en un respingo y se come el suelo, no puede hacer nada más que maldecir. Levantó la vista, y se topó con un chico rubio y de pelo en punta, fumando y con una mirada desconfiada.

Se cagó.

—¡B-b-b-bastardo! ¡No me mates, joder! — "_suplicó_" Lovino. Govert alzó una ceja.

—¿Quién eres tú y por qué estás disfrazado y semidesnudo en mi azotea? — reclamó.

—¡No estoy semidesnudo, _cazzo_! — insultó.

—Sea como sea, ¿quién eres y qué quieres?

—Soy el gato — se maldijo: sonaba ridículo.

—¿Qué mierda de acertijo es ese?

—¡Qué no es ninguna mierda de esas! Qué soy el gato que ha cogido el bastardo — gruñe.

—Ya, y yo me lo creo.

—¡Joder, que es cierto! ¡Las orejas son de verdad! ¡Mira!

Govert se acercó y miró la mirada desafiante de Lovino. Tocó las orejas, que se sacudieron; no habían unas humanas. Vio como la cola se meneaba, intranquila. Y se fijó en el rulo.

—¿Esto también va incluido? — y lo estiró.

—¡A…Ah…chigi…!— gimió Lovino. Se tapó la boca con las manos, como si hubiese cometido un crimen. Comenzó a hervir. Govert alzó una ceja.

—Así que eres un medio-gato pervertido…

—¡ESO LO SERÁS TÚ, PEDAZO DE _FIGGLIO DI PUTANNA_!

—¿Qué pasa, Lovi? — Antonio apareció por detrás.

—¡AAAH! — Lovino por poco muere del susto — ¡JODER! ¡DEJA DE APARECER DE LA NADA!

—Lo siento, Lovi — dice con una sonrisa boba — Francis está en la sala común, así que puedes volver~.

—Escuchadme — demandó Govert — Si por lo que he supuesto este chico está maldito, llevadlo con Arthur.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¡Bien pensado, Govert! — felicitó Antonio, en un intento de ser cordial. Govert desvió su mirada a las macetas.

—Cállate. Sólo quiero tranquilidad.

—…Vamos Lovi — apremió Antonio.

—No pienso volver por la tubería.

· · ·

—¿Y qué quieres de mí? — inquirió Arthur, que seguía a Antonio hacia su habitación, con la ceja (_o varias cejas amontonadas_) alzada.

—Es que tengo que pedirte un favor.

—¿Una revancha? — se burló Arthur.

—Algún me vengaré… todavía no te he perdonado que vencieses a mi Armada Invencible en hundir la flota — dijo Antonio.

—Mil años después, y los ingleses seguimos siendo mejores navegantes que los españoles... — dijo, para picarle. No funcionó. Antonio hizo oídos sordos.

Entraron en su habitación. Aquello parecía estar dividido en dos; el escritorio de Arthur estaba pulcramente ordenado, con sus libros rectos y los lápices siempre ordenados; el de Alfred era otro cantar. Estaba lleno de libros amontonados de cualquier manera, pizza pegada en la mesa y un estuche volcado. Mundos muy distintos.

—¿Y de qué me querías hablar con tanto misticismo? — inquiere.

—Espera — Antonio sale — Loviii~ ya puedes entrar.

—¡Agh, déjame, _fratello_ idiota!

—¡Veeeee…! ¡Tenía mucho miedo! ¡Tuve…tuve que bajar por la tubería! ¡VEEE!

Antonio se sorprendió al ver a una copia de Lovino lloriqueando en su camisa… espera… ¿ERA FELI? ¿Él también…? Aunque bueno, era de suponer… pero a Antonio no llegaba hasta ahí. Advirtió que Ludwig estaba detrás de ellos, suspirando con pesadez.

—¡Hola Feli~! Vaya, eres clavadito a tu hermano – Antonio se acordó de los rulos y casi sale un reguero de sangre por su nariz.

—¡Ciao, Toni! Gracias por recogernos — agradeció.

—¡TÚ…! — señaló Lovino.

—¿Él…? — inquirieron Ludwig y Antonio.

—¿Yo…? — se señaló Arthur.

—¡NOSOTROS! — saltó Feliciano.

—¡Tú eres el que nos maldijo, _FIGGLIO DI PUTANNA_…!

—¡Vosotros sois los que me destrozasteis el libro…! — se acordó Arthur.

Y Antonio seguía sin enterarse.

· · ·

—A ver… que sólo discutí con el viejo y mi _fratello _me siguió. Sin querer destrozamos el jarrón de un viejo y sus perros de caza comenzaron a perseguirnos… así que saltamos por la ventana abierta de la academia y nos metimos en tu sótano. Y claro, con tanta velita, círculo mágico y libro en un atrio… pues estaba a huevo que se quemase — explicó Lovino.

Estaban sentados en el sofá azul de la habitación de Arthur y Alfred. Ludwig en una silla, escuchando; los dos hermanos, ocupando el sofá; Antonio en el reposabrazos, junto a Lovino; Arthur, de pie, como en una conferencia.

—¡Era un libro de DOSCIENTOS años! ¡Un tesoro! ¡Verdadera magia! — siguió reprimiendo Arthur.

—¡Como si es de MIL y de TU ABUELA! ¿A quién coño se le ocurre convertirnos en ESTO? — se señala Lovi.

—A ver, paz y tranquilidad — dijo Antonio — Ante todo hay que llevarse bien~

—¡Mis huevos al viento…!

—Venga, _fratello_, tranquilízate… seguro que hay una curación, ve — dijo Feliciano, esperanzado.

—Esta es una historia de locos… — Ludwig sentía que todo era ridículo. Espantosamente y ridículamente real — ¿Y cuál es la cura, Arthur?

Arthur se quedó en blanco, porque estaba buscando la mejor manera de decirlo. Carraspeó, intentó ocultar su rubor y comenzó a hablar.

—Este hechizo se remonta a tiempos medievales en Rumanía… — explica.

—Joder — suspira Lovino, perdiendo la paciencia. Arthur volvió a carraspear.

—Este hechizo fue hallado en papiro por unos magos como yo y la compartieron con nuestra sociedad secreta de magos…

—La subieron al grupo del Face — susurró Lovino.

—No — negó Arthur, fulminándolo. "_Shit, me descubrió_" — La cosa es… que este papiro explicaba el hechizo, pero no como revertirlo. Antes de que digáis nada, aquellos magos no sabían la cura, pero la hay. Usaban este conjuro como una tortura o castigo para aquellos que se oponían a ellos. Después, descubrimos en otro papiro, pero de origen romano, la cura.

—Roma~ — tarareó Feliciano. Le recordaba a Italia.

—Había un templo de Afrodita del cuál no se conservar restos, y que era móvil. Cada vez que la "_Viera_" moría, se quemaba aquel clan nómada de sólo mujeres. Se escogía una nueva Viera, como si fuese la jefa, y se volvía a construir. La cosa es, que aquellas mujeres, sabían este hechizo. Ellas no lo veían como un castigo, si no como una oportunidad. Ya que este hechizo significa conocer a la persona que amas. Por supuesto, esta práctica se mantenía en secreto a los nobles. Era como un rumor.

—Entonces, ¿sólo tenemos que encontrar a esa persona? — dedujo Feliciano. Lovino sabía que tenía que ser algo más que eso.

—No, bueno sí, pero… no es sólo conocerla. Bueno, conocerla la conoceréis, y de una gran manera… — balbuceó Arthur — Tenéis que… eh… hacerlo con esa persona. Y _goodbye _al hechizo.

—¿¡Q-Q-Q-QUÉ!? — chilló Lovino, rojo y escandalizado — ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA…!?

—¿¡V-V-VEEE!? — Feliciano estaba rojo, rojo hasta las cejas.

—Espera. ¡Eso… eso es ridículo…! — soltó Ludwig, con su voz grave y su rostro rojo. Antonio se sonrojó, levemente, mientras reía.

—No es tan ridículo… nuestro cuerpo tiene cierta energía en la sangre que es lo que hace capaz que podamos hechizar a personas. Al parecer, las endorfinas causadas por el… final… activan como un mecanismo de autodestrucción del hechizo y se esfuma. Bueno, es magia, no ciencia. No espero que lo entendáis — Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—¡E-e-e-es tú culpa, _MALDIZZIONE_! ¡_TI AMMAZZO, FIGGLIO DI PUTANNA_! — gritó Lovino, histérico — ¿¡Por qué tuviste que lanzarnos ese hechizo, EH!?

—¡M-me confundí de palabras, _fuck_! Se me trabó la lengua, y como iba a decir un hechizo parecido a ese…

—B-bueno… podría ser peor… — trató de calmar Antonio — Podrían tener que matar a alguien, o…

—¡Agh! ¡Cállate, estúpido optimista! Joder… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora…? — gimoteó Lovino. Feliciano tenía fuego en el rostro, con sólo imaginarse qué hacer…

—Seguramente esa chica esté ahí fuera. Sólo tenemos que buscarla — sonrió Antonio.

—¡CHICOS! Hemos oído gritos, ¿estáis bien…?

Cuando Elizabetha, Kiku y los demás entraron de golpe por haber escuchado gritos, Antonio se asustó, se desequilibró del reposabrazos y cayó justo encima de Lovino. Con un codo clavado en su riñón, pero la otra como si fuese la típica escena de un manga BL. Eso sí, el pobre Feliciano estaba en una esquina, aplastado por su hermano también aplastado.

Pero eso a Elizabetha y a Kiku no les importó. Sólo vieron como Loveless* cobraba vida ante ellos.

**Hey, hermanos y hermanas yaoistas:**

*Loveless: para quién no conoce este manga, trata sobre un mundo donde la gente virgen lleva orejas y cola de gato.

¿Qué taaaaal? Buff, realmente escribí este capítulo súper deprisa. La inspiración me vino como: "HELLO, HE VENIDO A QUEDARME".

Aprovechando para hacer publi~ recién subí un capítulo de Alma de Torero, donde Lovino se va de visita a España Norte y se encuentra con un torerito sexy y de culo prieto llamado Antonio :D tres caps ya, ¡pásense~!

¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Digno de tomates? Ah, advierto a la de ya: me gusta el triángulo Govert-Lovi-Toni è.e pero obviamente, gana el Spamano u.ú

Déjenme un review, por el bien de esta pareja y de este fanfic bien cortito :3

¡Ciao~!

_Por cada review, Arthur convierte a más chicos en sexys hombres gato_


	3. Una noche demasiado gay

¡CIAAAAAOOOO MINNNAAAAAA! (_japaliano!_). Vengo con energía, con fuerza, con suaj, con ganas de yaoi… ¿y quién no tiene ganas de yaoi todos los días? ¡Yolo sé! ¡Ese compañero que siempre emparejas con alguno de tu clase! ¡Y le toca ser uke~!

Disclaimer: Si pudiese, azotaría a Himaruya para que me escribiese doujins spamano y gerita. ¡Por los fans!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Revelaciones, Yaoistas sangrantes y noches con mucha tensión.**

* * *

—Así que en resumen… cabreasteis a Arthur y os convirtió en… esto — dijo Eli, con un hilillo de sangre por la nariz.

—Así es.

—¿Y cuál es la cura para el hechizo? — pregunta Kiku, emocionado. Ambos se miran de reojo, sabiendo y deseando la respuesta. Eli se muerde el labio inferior, expectante.

—Eh… — todos se quedaron mudos.

—¡Tienen que hacerlo con la persona que aman! — salta Toni.

Obviamente, él no.

Ambos visitantes sufrieron un ataque. Un ataque peor que el de los titanes y Zeus con Gozilla. Dieron un respingo en el sitio, Eli comenzó a morderse los nudillos de la mano en un ataque y Kiku simplemente estaba muerto en el sofá.

La habitación de Arthur parecía una especie de reunión de tipos raros. El inglés tomaba té en su escritorio y a su lado Francis se quejaba de que no tuviese café. Toni no se separaba de Lovino, para darle apoyo.

Se acordó de cuando cayó encima suya. "Estaba tan rojo, y sus orejas estaban alerta… ¡parecía un tomate, que lindo!". Sonrió de manera boba al recordarlo, y después volvió a sentir el dolor del rodillazo en la entrepierna que le propinó el gato.

Y ahora estaba rojo otra vez, y Feliciano seguía divagando. Aunque el pequeño italiano trataba de seguir con su sonrisa idiota de siempre, a veces se le escapaba una risilla picaresca y un sonrojo propiciado por sus pensamientos.

—Pues creo que deberíais presentaros a toda la casa — aconsejó Eli — A lo mejor os gusta alguien… o podemos presentaros a más personas.

—¿C-cómo me va a gustar a mí alguien de esta casa…? ¡Qué idiotez! —respondió Lovino. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío: no quería decir nada que provocase otra muerte a aquel par, pero tampoco podía negar que necesitaba a esa persona…

—Mmm… hay un problema — señala Feliciano.

—¿Cuál, Feli-san? — pregunta Kiku.

—Que aquí son todos hetero… y yo soy gay, ve~ responde, tan feliz.

Arthur escupió su café. Francis saltó para presentarse a aquel lindo chico. Ludwig, que acababa de salir del baño (sí, vejiga pequeña) le dio un infarto. Lovino se puso rojo de vergüenza. Y Eli y Kiku… Eli y Kiku… tenían esos ojos. Esos ojos brillantes, de pupila pequeña y con hambre. Ojos de: "_oh, si supieras…_", o "_creo que te amamos_", o "_ya te encontraremos un seme para ti_".

—Oh, Feli. Creo que te has equivocado en algo — Francis le guiñó un ojo. El pobre Feli se sonrojó, sonrió tímidamente y relajó las orejas mientras que la cola se movía ladina e inquietamente. Tanto Ludwig como Lovino se alarmaron.

—¡UNA _PUTANNA MERDA_ TE VAS A ACERCAR A MI _FRATELLO, STRONZO_! – insultó y señaló Lovino. Tenía las orejas erizadas igual que la cola, y enseñaba sus colmillos en un movimiento de ofensa.

—Además~ tú tienes a Matthew — señaló Eli, acusadora.

—El _petit chat_ dijo que era un problema. Pues yo estoy aquí para solucionarlo — rió — Nunca dije que nada para conmigo, podría referirme a presentarle a alguien... ohonhon~

—Bueno, chicos para Feliciano-san y chicas para Lovino-san — dijo Kiku. Le dedicó una mirada expectante al italiano mayor — ¿Chicas, verdad…?

—¡Claro, _cazzo_! — chasquea la lengua, molesto. Que su hermano fuese gay, vale… ¿pero él…?

—¡Pues abajo~!

* * *

—Esto es una broma, ¿no? — dice Vash, incrédulo.

—Ojalá — responde Lovino.

Estaban todos en la sala común. Bueno, todos excepto Govert. Los inquilinos estaban sentados en los sofás, y los dos hermanos en frente del televisor. Habían interrumpido una batalla legendaria al parchís (_con sus dotes de psicópata, Iván los estaba ganando a todos_) de ocho. Lilly era la mano inocente que apaciguaba las disputas entre los ocho concursantes.

Ahora estaban todos, con la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

—¿Es cierto, Arthur? — pregunta Alfred al inglés.

—Sí. Si queréis puedo enseñaros el pergamino donde viene esa magia — Arthur se encoge de hombros.

—... vale — respondió Alfred al mirarlo de arriba abajo, y luego a los hermanos, y luego al inglés. Arthur alzó una ceja al repentino interés de Alfred por la magia. Sospechoso…

—P-pero eso es un poco... — la pobre Lily estaba sonrojada desde los pies hasta el pelo. Se removía la falda, nerviosa.

—Y no tendrás magia para paralizar, ¿Verdad~? — pregunta Iván. Arthur da un paso atrás.

—N-no, _of course_ no.

—Pero estas orejas son una monada — exclama Emma, encantada con el hechizo.

—¿Verdad? — sonríe Toni. Lovino fulmina al español.

—A lo mejor podemos hacer una novela en serie de esto, aru — opina Yao.

—¡Y sacaremos figuritas especiales! — propone Kiku.

—La gente haría cola... ¡los CD Drama se venderían como churros!

—Yo puedo preparar unos churros, si queréis~ — menciona Toni.

—¡Oh, eso sería genial, Toni! ¡Yo con azúcar!

—Yo con un poco de café.

—¿Y si le echas canela?

—¡CÁLLENSE TODOS YA! — rugió Ludwig.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, tiesos. Lovino estaba asustado aunque no lo admitiese, y Feli... digamos que a Feli le gustaba que los hombres tuvieran esa fuerza...

—Tenemos un problema entre manos, ¡no es tiempo para churros! — demandó — Vamos a dividir esto en tres puntos: punto número uno, explicación de lo sucedido, finalizado. Punto número dos, aportación de ideas y soluciones para hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad, y punto tres, elección de una solución. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí señor!

—Bien. Empecemos con el punto número dos. ¿Ideas? — vio como Francis levantaba la mano insistente y Matthew reía nervioso.

—¡_Moi_! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no _les_ _petit chats_ se vienen conmigo y les presento… a alguien?

—Mejor no — sentenció Ludwig — Más.

—¿Y por qué tanta prisa? Son una monada. No tan asombrosamente mona como Gilbird… pero son monos — dijo Gilbert, sonriente. Acariciaba la cabecita de Feli y él soltaba "_ve~_"s.

—Deja de tratarnos como si fuéramos tus mascotas o algo — gruñe Lovino.

—¡Eso me recuerda…! — a Toni se le iluminó la cara. Subió corriendo las escaleras y volvió, con un collarín con campanilla entre las manos — Tachán~

—No — Lovino miró con horror como Toni trataba de cerrarle el collarín en torno al cuello — ¡No soy un puto animal!

—¡Pero Lovi, es por si cuando eres gato te pierdes!

—¡No me llames Lovi! ¡Aléjate, puto bastardo de mierda!

Elizabeth reconoció en seguida aquel collarín. Ahora recordaba… había aprovechado que Gilbert estaba borracho para convencerlo para disfrazarse de gato… aún conservaba las fotos. El collarín debió de perderse en la vez en se coló en la habitación de sus dos mejores amigos con aquel disfraz. Estaba tan sexy… Porque claro, Rode era lindo y Gil era sexy. E idiota.

Después de perseguirle por todo el salón, Lovino fue acorralado por todos los demás que tenían ganas de verle con el collarín. Al final, entre gruñidos e insultos, lograron ponérselo. Estaba con el ceño fruncido, rojo como un tomate y la cola inquieta, además de las orejas bajas y sumisas. Miraba hacia otro lado, soltando maldiciones en el sofá.

—¡Le queda como, o sea, súper ideal! — exclama Feliks.

—¡Pareces un tomate, Lovi! — exclamó Toni y le abrazó. Una foto sin flash salvaje les sacó una foto sin que se diesen cuenta. Eli y Kiku se miraron con complicidad.

—¡Sácate de encima, estúpido bastardo! — le gritó Lovino, forcejeando.

—¡Es que eres un buen gatito!

—¡SOY UNA PERSONA!

—¡CALLAOS TODOS! — Ludwig estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Todos enmudecieron — ¡Soluciones, ya!

Como un mísil, el brazo de Alfred se levantó.

—¡Propongo crear un ejército de hombres gato e invadir Suramérica y Canadá! — dice, tan contento.

—No invadas mi país, por favor — pidió Matthew, sin ser escuchado. Francis rió a su lado.

—No te preocupes, _mon amour_. Ese chico sólo piensa en hamburguesas y en cómics — le besó el pelo y Matt se puso rojo – Además, creo que el inglés lo matará de una maldición antes de que haga nada.

—¿Y después que país va? — dijo Iván, con una sonrisa siniestra. Alfred oyó la voz como si no fuese la del ruso.

—¡PUES EUROPA, _OF COURSE_! ¡Seréis todos mi apoyo, no os preocupéis! Primero conquistaré Islandia, Noruega y todos esos países llenos de raritos.

—¡No somos raros! — proclamaron los nórdicos. Se habían quedado al margen en una esquina porque Lukas les había comenzado a contar tradiciones horribles y oscuros acerca de esa magia… Matthias estaba traumatizado en una esquina, Tino escuchaba con mucho interés y Berwald escuchaba por el bien de su novio.

—¡Y DESPUÉS RUSIA! ¡Si domino ese país de…!

—Kolkolkolkolkol… — se comenzó a oír.

Se hizo el silencio.

De repente, todos se taponaron los oídos a excepción de los dos gatos, que miraban curiosos el por qué de la conmoción. Los imitaron, todos excepto Alfred que estaba acojonado. De repente, una estantería se cayó justo a dos milímetros y medio de él.

—¿¡_WHAT_!?

—Kolkolkolkol…

—¡NOOOO! ¡_WAIT, WAIT_! ¡No atacaré Rusia, lo prometo, ni China ni ningún país! — juró Alfred. La siniestra canción de Iván terminó con una sonrisa suya.

-Más vale que sea así. No me gusta la gente que miente~

-Ahora que lo habéis solucionado… ¿ideas más coherentes?

-¡Yo! – Emma levantó la mano. Ludwig dio gracias por alguien sensato - ¿Y si los llevamos al insti?

-Emma, eso está en contra de las normas estudiantiles.

-¡Es una buena idea! – exclamaron los dos gatos a la vez, moviendo la cola emocionados. Ahí, con los clubes… y cómo eran gatos podían espiar… bueno, Feliciano parecía más bien encantado con la idea de que todos se aglutinaran a su alrededor y de le diesen parte de su almuerzo.

-¡No, no lo es!

-¡Decidido! ¡Mañana los gatos van a la escuela! – exclamó Toni.

-Sigo diciendo que no es buena idea…

* * *

-¿Y dónde dormimos?

Los dos gatitos italianos iban con Ludwig, Toni, Gil y Fran hacia sus habitaciones contiguas. Hasta ese momento, no habían caído. A Francis se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿No es obvio? Como Antonie os recogió de la calle, ahora dormís con él.

—¡Eso, eso! – Toni parecía encantado con la idea.

—¡NO! — exclamaron Gilbert y Lovino. Uno enfurruñado y otro rojísimo.

—¡El asombroso yo quiere que Feli duerma con nosotros! Al fin y al cabo, Feli se ha encariñado con West — mencionó.

—Pues a mí me parece bien, ve~ — sonrió Feliciano. Ludwig no sabía muy bien qué decir.

—¡No vas a dormir con este patatero! — reclamó Lovino.

—¡Pero fratello…!

—¡Ni peros ni ostias! ¡No me fío! — gruñó Lovino.

—Ludwig puede dar miedo y parecer el yeti cuando se enfada…

—Eh, estoy aquí.

—…¡pero es buena persona y me trata bien! — se enfurruñó Feliciano.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! – mandó a la mierda Lovino – Pero si tienes pesadillas, luego no me vengas lloriqueando, ¿eh?

—¡Prometido! – e hizo una señal de capitán - ¡Buona notte!

—¡Buenas noches!

—Yo pienso dormir en el sofá, qué quede claro.

* * *

Buff, ¿qué hora era? Ludwig no tenía ni idea. No dejaba de revolverse en su cama, sin sueño. Debía de ser como la una de la mañana. No dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas, y vueltas, y más vueltas, y alguna voltereta, y otra vuelta, y otra, y el pino… pero nada.

En otro vano esfuerzo de dormir, cerró los ojos mirando la ventana, dando la espalda a la puerta. Entonces, oyó como se abría la puerta lentamente y una delgada figura entraba. Tenía algo detrás que se movía y se volvía a mover.

—Ve… ¿Luddy, estás despierto? — susurró el italiano. Ludwig suspiró.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

—He… he tenido una pesadilla espantosa — Feliciano tembló. Ante la luz de la Luna, se le veían los ojos felinos. Ahora mostraban un brillo suplicante y dulce que a Lud le produjo un extraño cosquilleo — ¿Puedo… puedo dormir contigo?

—No te irás hasta que te diga, que sí, ¿verdad? — Feli asintió con energía y Ludwig suspiró. Apartó las sábanas y, contento, Feliciano se escurrió entre ellas. Tenía que dormir de lado para que el colchón no le aplastase la cola, te tenía que tener cuidado con sus orejas. Y precisamente estaba mirando la espalda de Ludwig.

El alemán tenía un cuerpo muy culturizado, como la mente. Feli hubiese dado su vida por coger un bloc y un lápiz y dibujarlo. Sí, hasta lo veía, a carboncillo… todo negro menos la Luna y las sombras claras que marcaban con tanta dureza su trabajada espalda y brazo. El fulgor fantasmal del pelo corto y rubio revuelto en la noche. La línea tensa del cuello tan bien formada…

—Luddy, Luddy — llamó. El aludido suspiró — ¿Te cuento mi pesadilla?

—A ver, dime…

—Soñaba que un gato negro me miraba. Daba mucho miedo… y después se iba. El gato se volvía un hombre muy alto… supongo que era mi padre.

—¿Supones?

—Sí. No tenemos padre. Bueno sí, pero no lo llegamos a conocer — admitió Feliciano.

—Oh… entonces, tu hermano mintió.

—Mi _fratello_ es muy desconfiado. Pero es muy buena persona. Siempre me ayuda con todo, se preocupa mucho por mí, por Marce y por mamá. Hizo muchísimo por mí — sonríe Feliciano, recordando los tiempos en que eran pequeños.

Ludwig no podía creer que fuesen hermanos. Eran tan distintos… Feliciano parecía resplandecer, y Lovino era como una sombra, siempre al lado de su hermano con palabras hoscas. Nunca se había fijado en ese detalle. A dónde quiera que estuviese su hermano, Lovino siempre le seguía. Lo protegía con esas miradas mordaces que parecían querer castrarte.

—Y después… — Feliciano tembló — ¡Apareció un tomate gigante y me comió! ¡Dio mucho miedo, VEEEEEE!

—Sólo era un sueño — no sabía bien como consolarlo. ¿Miedo por esa tontería, en serio? Ludwig se había dado la vuelta para escucharlo mejor. En un intento de tranquilizarlo, le acarició detrás de la oreja izquierda. Claro, al principió Feliciano se calmó y rió un poquito, pero… los dedos de Ludwig eran muy anchos y esa oreja estaba muy cerca de su pelito especial. Así que lo rozó sin querer.

Dando un respingo, un flap flip, ahogando un gemido y dándose la vuelta, Feliciano deseó buenas noches a Ludwig y de que no hubiese notado algo raro.

"_Es el tipo más raro que me he encontrado en mi vida_" suspiró Ludwig.

Trató de dormir, pero no podía. Había recordado una cosa. Justo cuando Feliciano comenzaba a acurrucarse en su espalda.

El italiano era gay declarado.

* * *

Antonio estaba expectante, mirando por el marco de su dormitorio como dormía Lovino.

Habían tenido una fuerte discusión. Antonio rogaba que se durmiese con él, porque le hacía simple ilusión, y Lovino sólo rechazaba. Pero claro, Antonio no se iba a dar por vencido.

Al español le parecía demasiado lindo los ronroneos que soltaba Lovino mientras dormía. El cómo se rascaba la oreja, daba vueltas en el sofá y gruñía era algo demasiado adorable. Cuando se quedó muy quieto, Antonio se acercó con sigilo y metió las manos debajo de Lovino, lentamente. Como tenía la camisa subida, pudo rozar la piel suave y tersa de Lovino. Era tan suave como un bebé. Antonio sonrió.

Lo cargó a lo princesa como mejor pudo y lo metió en su habitación. Lo dejó en su cama y lo tapó. Lovino esbozó una sonrisa y emitió un ronroneo al dormir en un lugar mil veces más cómodo. Antonio se lo quedó mirando, en la quietud de la noche.

Le tocó una mejilla. ¡Era tan esponjosa! Gruñó un poco y trató de apartar su mano con un torpe movimiento, pero estaba demasiado dormido. Antonio sonreía cálidamente mientras miraba más detenidamente el rostro del italiano. Guau, tenía unas pestañas muy largas…

Se sonrojó al recordar la escena de ese manga que le dio Eli cuando el seme se quedaba mirando al uke dormido. Algo culpable, decidió dejarlo dormir solito e irse al sofá. Sí, buena idea. Justo estaba saliendo por la puerta, cuando oyó un ronroneo.

—Mmm… bastardo, ¿dónde me trajiste…? — Lovino comenzó a revolverse, estirándose.

—Hola, Lovi — Antonio se agachó junto a él y lo miró — Duerme en mi habitación hoy, ¿vale?

—Pero es tu habitación…

—Te la cedo — contestó Antonio, feliz.

—Pues duerme conmigo, bastardo… — Lovino dormido era igual a un Lovino que hacía locuras. Y esa era una de ellas. Feliz como un regaliz, Antonio se escurrió en su cama.

Estaba por darse la vuelta y dar la espalda a Lovi cuando este, dormido total, lo usó de almohada de abrazos. Lo agarró con decisión de la cintura y se quedó dormido en su pecho. Y Antonio sufría una hemorragia nasal porque lo más adorable de este planeta le estaba abrazando y ronroneando a su pecho.

Esa noche, sólo durmió tres horas. Estaba muy ocupado oyendo los ronroneos de Lovi y acariciándole el pelo con una cara de embobado total.

* * *

—Anda, mira que interesante — Arthur lucía sorprendido, mirando el manual de magia que tenía. Alfred estaba muy emocionado matando bichos en su consola.

—_What's wrong_? — preguntó el estadounidense.

—Al parecer, el conjuro aumenta la cantidad de feromonas y libera una especial que sólo capta aquel que tenga una compatibilidad mágica óptima con el hechizado — recitó Arthur, pensativo.

—Vamos, que lo pone cachondo — resumió Alfred, sin rodeos y concentrado en matar. Arthur se puso rojo.

—¡No seas bestia, _stupid_! E-es algo así, pero la compatibilidad de magia es mucho más que eso. Es algo más psicológico y concerniente a la energía mágica de nuestro cuerpo, o séase, maná, es la desencadenante de la compatibilidad entre personas y…

—¡_DIE, ZOMBIE, DIE_! — exclama Alfred, muy contento.

—Ni siquiera me está escuchando — suspiró. Arthur siguió leyendo. "_La persona que capta estas feromonas tiene distintos síndromes; la flecha de punta de oro de Cupido le atravesará el corazón. Como si estuviese bebiendo del mismo agua donde se baña Afrodita, el deseo mundano aumentará. No todo en un espacio de tiempo pequeño e instantáneo, si no que irá a paso rápido pero sin prisa_".

"_Entonces…_" piensa Arthur "_Si alguien es la persona ideal de esos gatos, no costará mucho tiempo resolver este maldito problema. Bien, algo bueno al fin_".

Cerró el libro. Bostezó y advirtió a Alfred que bajase el volumen, que iba a dormir. Antes de entrar en u habitación, le dedicó una última mirada. _"¿Y si yo fuese gato…?_". Se sonrojó fuertemente, negó con la cabeza y decidió irse a dormir.

Quizás mañana explicase todo lo averiguado.

Si se acordaba, claro.

* * *

**Vuelvo con más yayoi~**

* * *

¡CIAO EVERYBOOOOODYYYYYY! (_em…. Itaglish?_). Regresé con más ganas de yayoi que nunca~ ¡ocho reviews, yujuuuu~! Y todos de user muy pervers, fusososo~

Tengo preparadas ya escenas brutales de R M. Así que átense los pantalones, fundanshis; pónganse compresas, fujoshis; porque tanto como Toni como Lud van a estar muuuy necesitados è.e

¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¡Mañana toca escuela! ¿Os imagináis, a Feli colándose en el vestuario de hombres en plan; "sólo soy un gato que viene a observar lo que tenéis en la entrepierna~". Y el pobre Lud sería él único que huiría del gatito. Ains, que cosas tiene la vida.

¡En el cap cuatro os esperan flipantes y acojonantes revelaciones, yaoi, puñetazos, arañazos, yaoi, gatitos lindos, penes al aire, más yaoi y sonrojos LIKE A TOMATO!

_¡Dame un review y Toni te dará por el cu…!_

_(eh eh, que rima y todo)_


	4. Pitones sueltas

¡CIAOOOOO MIS QUERIDOS LECTOREEES! ¡Regreso con 26 páginas cargadas de yaoi y nada más que yaoi! Bueno, hay una ligera mención yuri (_relajaos, no hay ninguna pareja. Son los chicos del club otaku discutiendo sobre parejas yuri inventada_s).

Espero que lo disfruten mucho, ¡y el disclaimer ya lo sabe, así que a leer~!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Revelaciones, culo-pared, pitones sueltas y ataques de gatos.**

* * *

—¿Qué pasa, Fran? ¿Por qué nos has llamado? — una Eli en uniforme y sin peinar y un Kiku perfectamente arreglado aparecieron por la puerta de la habitación de Francis y Antonio.

—Bajad el volumen... todavía duermen — susurró Francis.

—¿Duermen? — no parecieron caer. Kiku echó una mirada disloca-nucas al sofá y vio que no había ningún gato ahí — Entonces…

Francis sólo sonrió con malicia.

Eli sacó su cámara de nadie sabe donde se asomaron a la habitación de Antonio. Ahí estaba, el español a punto de caerse de la cama, con las mantas todas revueltas, en calzoncillos, babeando mientras dormía y con un pestazo a humanidad. Pero eso no era lo importante; había una camisa y unos calzoncillos de tomates inconfundibles tirados en el suelo. Acurrucado en la nunca del español, dormía el gatito de pelaje oscuro.

Foto. Foto. Vídeo.

Los dos yaoistas se miraron entre ellos con ojos de locura extrema. Francis les indicó que siguieran en silencio, riéndose por lo bajo.

—Eh, Antonie…

—Mmmmgh…. — gruñó el español.

—Mmmwaa… — ronroneó el gatito.

—Ya sé que anoche tuviste una fiesta muy animada con el _petit chat_, pero… es hora de levantarse — sacudió un poco a su amigo, que seguía frito. Lovino con él, también.

—Creo que los dos duermen lo mismo — susurró Eli.

—Porque hicieron lo mismo — susurró de vuelta Kiku. Ambos sonrieron con malicia.

—Eh, Antonie… — susurra Francis — Despierta…

Comenzó a sacudirlo, y a Lovi también. El italiano maulló, gruñó y se despertó poco a poco. El español seguía durmiendo. El gatito se sentía cálido, amodorrado y apoyado en algo muy suave y moreno. Fue abriendo los ojillos, sin saber muy bien dónde estaba, y estiró la espalda y erizó la cola. Con una pata se frotó con un ojo con torpeza y con la otra el morro. Oyó unos suspiros y le pareció raro. Aclaró la vista y vio a Francis, Eli y Kiku mirándolo con sonrisas. Gruñó, como si fuese su saludo mañanero de siempre, y se dispuso a levantarse. Porque estaba en el sofá…

Espera, ¿desde cuándo el sofá era de piel?

Miró lo que tenía a su izquierda y observó el rostro dormido del español. Avergonzado como un tomate, comenzó a gruñir y maullar y a arañar su nariz. El español también comenzaba a gruñir. Lovi seguía arañándole la nariz mientras sonaba su cascabel. Al poco rato, el español despertó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Zombis? — preguntó.

—Ayer tuviste fiesta, ¿eh, Antonie? Pero se nota que no llegasteis hasta el final — dijo Francis, picarón.

—¿Eh? — el español seguía con su cara de embobado. El gatito trató de saltar a la yugular del francés cuando el español lo atrapó con sus manos justo cuando bajaba por su pecho — Hoy hay clase… ¡oh, hola Eli, Kiku!

—_Ohayo_ — saludó Kiku.

—¡_Jó regglet_! — dijo Eli, enérgica.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué regleta? — Antonio estaba confuso. Se incorporó y se levantó de la cama, con un Lovi revolviéndose en sus brazos — Ahora me ducho.

Finalmente liberó al gatito en el suelo y buscó en su cómoda su ropa interior y su uniforme. Qué más da que una chica viese todos sus bóxers y calzoncillos… el español no conocía la vergüenza.

—Acuérdate que hoy tenemos piscina — señaló Francis.

—Ya, ya.

—¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Francis, curioso.

Kiku y Eli se miraron entre sí.

—Me parece que… _it's yaoi o'clock_* —dijo Eli, con su sonrisa.

· · ·

—Feliciano, voy a ducharme — anunció Ludwig. El gatito maulló, en señal de aprobación.

Gilbert ya duchado se ponía el uniforme. En realidad, sólo llevaba la camisa y los pantalones azules a cuadros, luego llevaba una sudadera roja por encima.

Ludwig abrió la puerta, con intenciones claras de ducharse. Feliciano lo siguió. Ludwig cerró la puerta. Ludwig abrió la puerta. Feliciano salió.

El pobre gatito maulló, sintiéndose abandonado. Entonces, Gilbert lo cogió y le acarició la cabeza.

—¡Deja a ese poco asombroso de _bruder_ que tengo y ven a desayunar conmigo y con Gilbird! — el alemán silbó y un pollito amarillo que sabía volar se puso en su cabeza como si fuese un nido — ¿Ves que asombroso es mi pollito? ¡Gilbird es el mejor!

Feli, encantado con la idea, siguió a Gilbert. Bajaron por las escaleras y fueron hasta el concurrido comedor común. Un inglés tomaba té con pasas preparadas en el infierno _(¿o eran hechas por él?_) y leía el periódico. El ruso hablaba con sus hermanas por teléfono y el sueco y el finlandés parecían una pareja recién casada (_el sueco tratando de dar de comer al finlandés, y no me refiero al desayuno_). El danés discutía con el noruego que sólo lo ignoraba. El chino se tomaba su desayuno a base de arroz con energía, la belga charlaba sobre una cosa que pasó en la escuela con la liechtensteinense. El suizo discutía cosas de dinero con el holandés y ahora venía el alemán a montar fiesta.

—¡_Guten morgen_, no tan asombrosos amigos! — dijo, con confianza. Feli iba detrás de él y Heracles, que dormía, revivió. Le hizo una seña y el gatito se acomodó en el regazo. El griego lo acariciaba mientras desayunaba y filosofaba por dentro.

Después fueron bajando los demás; el canadiense, el español con el gatito italiano en brazos, el francés, la húngara, el japonés… cuando Feli vio a Ludwig bajar, fue directo a pedirle que le subiese. Se acomodó en su ancho hombro y nadie más lo pudo sacar de ahí.

—Hey… creo que ya hemos encontrado a una de dos — susurró Eli.

—Cierto, Eli-san — afirmó Kiku.

· · ·

—¡Q-qué lindoooooo! — chillaron las chicas.

Ocultándolos en sus bolsas, lograron meterlos en la escuela. En la clase de Antonio iban; Francis, Gilbert, Emma, Govert, Roderich, Berwald, Tino y Elizabetha. En la otra iban los demás; ¿eso que quería decir? Que los dos gatitos italianos estaban separados.

Lovino se encontraba en el cielo. Un montón de chicas en esa clase de treinta y dos personas estaban en corrillo alrededor de él, chillando lo mono que era. Todas eran lindísimas… sin embargo, Lovino se ocupó de gustarle a todas. En el pupitre de Antonio, rodaba sobre su espalda, hacía que atrapaba algo en el aire, olisqueaba los dedos de las chicas y los lamía a su felina manera…

Antonio también estaba emocionadísimo. ¡Pero qué lindo estaba Lovi! Seguramente era el gatito más lindo del mundo… incluso se acordó de cómo lo aferró ayer mientras lo abrazaba, ronroneando. ¡No podía quitarle el ojo de encima! Claro que estaba en forma humana… ¡pero es que lanzaba unos soniditos, y la colita, y las orejitas…!

Oyeron unos pasos y apresuraron a esconder a Lovi en el bolso de Antonio. El profesor de matemáticas, German, entró con su presencia imponente de siempre. El alemán miró con el ceño fruncido como todos estaban demasiado… felices para ser primera hora de clases. Sobre todo Antonio.

—_Guten morgen_ — saludó German — Hoy vamos a repasar los ejercicios para el examen. Sacad el boletín de ejercicios de ayer.

Mientras German hablaba, Antonio oyó maullidos y como rascaban su mochila. Se puso pálido y trató de averiguar qué quería Lovi. ¿Tendría hambre? Nah, si se zampó todas las galletas que tenía para él. ¿Querría jugar? Pero para eso ya tenía su cascabel… Mmm…

—Toni, pss — llamó Gilbert — ¡PSSS!

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? – susurró Toni.

—La cremallera. ¡Cremallera! — susurró de vuelta, haciendo gestos con las manos. Estuvieron un rato jugando a las películas hasta que Antonio se dio cuenta.

—¿Cremallera…? — miró la bolsa donde Lovi se revolvía. Estaba cerrada. Sin oxígeno — ¡Lovi! — exclamó, lo suficiente para que el profe lo oiga. Se agachó para entreabrir la bolsa y vio como todos lo miraban, confusos. German tenía una ceja alzada.

—¿Lovi qué? — preguntó.

—Eeeeh… — _"¡piensa, piensa!" _— No dije Lovi… ¡dije poli! Estaba contando a… — miró a Gil, que negó con la cabeza. Cierto, estaba siendo vigilado por su tío desde la última vez que lo vio correr por la calle sin pantalones — ¡Francis! Sí, a Francis, sobre el programa de ayer del eh… ¡Equipo A! Que los polis casi los pillan y esas cosas…

Francis se le quedó con una mirada de: _"¿qué haces con tú vida?_" y Gilbert una sonrisa gradecida. German suspiró, pero en sus ojos se veía la dureza. Sin decir una palabra, se volvió a la pizarra para explicar. Toni suspiró con alivio y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Lovino, que sólo le gruñó con odio.

Agazapado y dormitando entre la ropa de deporte y los libros de Antonio, Lovino pasó así dos horas. Cuando sintió que levantaban la bolsa y lo despertaban con crueldad, se sintió perdidísimo.

—Ahora vamos a gimnasia, nos toca piscina — dijo Antonio — Esto lo hacemos con la clase de al lado, así que vas a poder ver a tu hermano~.

Ah, bueno, piscina…

Espera. ¿Piscina?

¿Chicas en bañador? ¿Chicas cambiándose? ¿Chicas? ¿Tetas?

Lovino revivió y quiso seguir a Emma. De un salto que no vio el "_avispado_" español se puso dentro de la bolsa de la búlgara y se preparó para lo mejor. De camino, escondido en la bolsa de Ludwig, estaba Feliciano. Cuando cruzaron miradas gatunas, ambos se miraron con ese brillo que indicaba complicidad total. A Lovino no le importaba que se hermano fuese homosexual, ¡qué va! Si hasta cuando iba a una cita le decía cuando iba bien y cuando no. Gracias a eso, no tenían esa rivalidad por una misma chica. Lovino preguntaba por la linda chica de la barra; Feliciano, por el hermano. Así de perfecto era (_aunque no es que ligasen mucho…_). Lo que le molestaba era que su hermano tuviese que fijarse en ALEMANES. Sí, en alemanes. En bastardos patateros. No sabía por qué, pero a Feliciano siempre le había gustado eso de rubio y de ojos azules. Y monstruosamente musculosos. Agh.

Justo cuando iban a entrar a los vestuarios y obtener su victoria, Emma se dio cuenta de la presencia del gatito.

—Oh, Feli… Lovino! — saludó al gato, no confundiéndolos. Lo cogió de la bolsa y Lovino suspiró en su mente. Qué mal… no podría colarse en el vestuario de las chicas. Emma dio un par de pasos para ponerse a la altura de Ludwig. Le dio un par de toquecitos en el hombro y el hombretón se giró. Le tendió a Lovino — creo que mejor te lleves tu a este y yo me llevo a ese.

Ludwig al principio parecía confuso pero luego comprendió. Un poco abochornado por no darse cuenta (_y Kiku decepcionado de que no siguiera siendo así_) sacó a un Feliciano triste y lo cambió por un Lovino tembloroso y rabioso. Nada más cogerlo, comenzó a arañarle por donde podía.

—¡Au, au! Para ya. Qué como el profe nos descubra, estamos acabados — dijo el alemán, serio. Lovino pegó un respingo y se quedó quieto, pero con odio en sus ojos. Lo metió en su bolsa.

Ambos italianos suspiraron a la vez. La única ventaja de ser un gato y no podían aprovecharla…

· · ·

Lovino no paraba de girar el rostro, incómodo. Claro, como era bajito y los chicos se paseaban con toalla para cambiarse (_nadie sabe por qué, pero son pudorosos para estas cosas_) les veía la pitón suelta. Casi vomita cuando vio los alargados montes Urales de Iván o la Torre Eiffel de Francis. Hombre, el francés dejaba a su monumento al aire, como presumiéndolo…

Estaba en uno de los bancos, aburrido. Escuchaba sin mucho interés lo que parloteaba Antonio mientras se ponía el bañador por debajo de la toalla. Había que admitirlo; ver al español y a su estupenda coordinación tratando de ponerse un bañador sin que se baje la toalla y dando saltos era gracioso.

Aunque claro, siempre desviaba la mirada. ¿Por qué? Porque no había ninguna parte para mirar al español sin que se sintiese incómodo. No podía mirarle a la espalda porque era muy morena, marcada y robusta; no podía mirar al pecho porque esos oscuros pelos que tenía entre pecho y pecho (_no tan notables como los de Francis, pero pocos y sin ser desagradable. Espera… ¿por qué se fijaba en eso?_) y la cruz que reposaba en ellos que centraba toda su atención en ello. No podía mirar la toalla porque si no parecía que estaría buscando ese edificio con forma de pene que hay en Barcelona. Tampoco a las piernas porque los gemelos estaban marcados lo justo y a los pies… era raro.

Y no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Parecían que lo habían hechizado. Ese color verde esmeralda vivo y reluciente, limpio y honesto… de algún modo lo dejaba embobado. Dejaba de prestar atención a todo lo demás y se concentraba en encontrar cada reflejo en aquellos ojos grandes y verdes que lo observaban. Por eso mirar ahí tampoco era una opción. Así que simplemente no podía mirar ahí.

En una de esas que el español trataba de ponerse el bañador la toalla se resbaló y Lovino pudo entrever la montaña del Teide. Ahí, en primer plano. Más largo que el suyo, sí que era… bueno, no la tenía tan pequeña como Arthur o como Kiku…

Pero en el mismo momento en que la serpiente salió afuera, volvió a meterse. Antonio había subido el bañador rápidamente y había hecho el culo pared contra una taquilla. Como la velocidad de un rayo, Francis apareció de la nada, con sus dedos meneándose como tentáculos. Luego vio que estaba con el culo pared y chasqueó la lengua.

—_Mèrde_. Parece ser que esta vez tampoco lo voy a conseguir — el francés ya tenía el bañador, al menos.

—Es que Lovino — explica Antonio — perdí una apuesta contra Francis y si en algún lugar eh… lo de abajo se ve al aire y Francis me roza o me toca en cualquier parte del cuerpo, mmm… hacemos eso.

Lovino se había quedado incrédulo, y Antonio rió nervioso. "_Me habían echado algo raro en la bebida_" parecía querer decir. Francis rió malévolamente y se fue, pero antes le susurró a Lovino:

—No te preocupes, _mon amour_. Jamás haría algo así Antonie, pero haré que me invite a la cena más cara de su vida. Así que baja las defensas — remató con un guiño de ojo. Lovino tensó las orejas y la cola y se puso muy rojo. Comenzó a gruñirle y maullarle cualquier tipo de improperios y estaba a punto de lanzarse a su yugular cuando Antonio lo frenó.

Y lo vio y se acordó del bajo vientre de todos.

Espera, ¿ahora se dedicaba a ver penes por ahí?

· · ·

Feliciano estaba triste, mustio, depresivo. A su alrededor las chicas se turnaban para consolar al gatito. Podía ver todo lo de las chicas que quisiera; algunas iban en ropa interior y otras sin nada, directamente. "_A mi fratello le hubiese encantado esto, ve…_" suspiró para sus adentros. Eli, que es tan avispada ella, se puso a su lado una vez que tenía puesto el bañador.

—¿Qué te pasa, Feli?

—Miau veeee…

—Oh, te entiendo. A muchas chicas nos gustaría — "_Aunque yo ya lo conseguí_". Se acordó de esas fotos de Roderich que tenía que eran tan…

—Miau miau. Ve… — volvió a suspirar.

—Comprendo… — su orgullo fujoshi había saltado nada más suponer lo que estaba haciendo. Se levantó de golpe — ¡Muy bien! ¡Yo te ayudaré, Feli!

—¿Qué pasa, Eli-chan? — Mei se había acercado, curiosa.

—Ay, te tengo que contar tantas cosas hoy, Meimei… — dijo Eli — por el momento, ayúdame a colar este gato en el vestuario de los chicos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — preguntó, confusa.

—¡Es por el bien del yaoi!

—Mmm… no lo entiendo muy bien — frunció el ceño — Pero si es por el bien del yaoi, te ayudaré. ¡Explícamelo todo después!

—¡En el salón del club! — prometió.

Feliciano ronroneaba, feliz.

· · ·

Casi la mitad había salido ya del vestuario de chicos. Claro, Ludwig había tardado más ya que el gracioso y asombroso de su hermano le había robado el bañador. Al final, lo había escondido en una taquilla perdida y había tardado más de lo normal. Según Gilbert, "_era una venganza por no salir a por cervezas el otro día_".

Estaba en una esquina del vestuario, cambiándose. Estiró su bañador y se dispuso a ponerlo. Era muy simple; negro y con rayas azules. El bañador de las chicas era igual solo que con la raya roja. Primero puso una pierna, luego otra…

Escuchó un ruido y vio como algo se aparecía ante él.

Un gato. Feliciano.

Sí, el joven italiano había logrado entrar con la ayuda de esas dos. Una lástima, pero no quedaba casi nadie y estaban todos listos y vestidos… el pobre italiano se desilusionó. Le maulló algo a su hermano que, envidioso, le gruñó y se marchó afuera. Así que pensando que podría correr los baños con libertad, se puso a gatear por todos lados.

Y ahora estaba enfrente del muro de Berlín antes de ser derrumbado.

Ludwig se había shockeado y atrancado con el bañador a las rodillas. El gatito se lo quedó mirando, largo y tendido, porque aquello no era normal… ni los rusos lo tenían tan…

Recuperándose de la vergüenza, Ludwig reaccionó y se puso rápidamente el bañador.

—¡Feliciano! — vociferó. El italiano se puso tenso de miedo — ¿¡Por qué estás aquí!?

—¡M-m-m-miau… VEEEEEEEEE!

El gato salió corriendo. Ludwig suspiró, avergonzado. Dios, aquel chico le había visto las… ¡y además era gay! ¡Como si lo hubiese visto una chica! El efecto era el mismo. Colgándose las gafas al cuello, decidió salir.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que esta no sería la única sorpresa.

· · ·

La clase de natación fue como siempre. Los dos gatitos escondidos entre arbustos admirando el paisaje y los tres amigos peligrosos haciendo tonterías cuando no los veían. ¿El objetivo de hoy? Bajarle el bañador a Gilbert. Porque Francis tenía ganas y a Antonio le parecía divertido.

Después de la sesión de natación, les tocó recreo. Prácticamente se habían ido a una zona apartada y los gatos se escondieron ahí. Antonio, Emma, Francis, Gilbert, Kiku, Ludwig y Eli pasaron con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Después llegaron otras tres horas de siesta para los dos italianos. Sólo que ahora estaba húmedo y fresquito y tenían la sensación de estar en una selva amazónica. Y después fueron a comer a la residencia. Lovino y Feliciano comían unos tomates frescos que había tomado Antonio.

Y llegó la hora de los clubes…

Con mucha insistencia, Antonio había logrado que Lovino fuese con él al club de jardinería. No era más que una parcela con un pequeño invernadero y un cobertizo tan grande como la caseta del perro. Aunque claro, en esa parcela tenían tomates, lechugas, berenjenas y unas pocas zanahorias que no habían madurado. Luego, en el invernadero, tenían las flores. Eran como estanterías con macetas en vez de repisas, macetas muy anchas y profundas. Ahí crecían muchas flores; pensamientos, orquídeas, jacintos, dalias… a Govert le hacía ilusión unos girasoles y una rosaleda, pero no había espacio. Oh, también tenían un hueco para unas hierbas medicinales de las que sabía Emma.

Lovino recorría todo con curiosidad. Antonio estaba afuera atendiendo a sus verduras por madurar y él estaba mirando las flores. Había muchos colores, parecía que estaba dentro de un arco iris. Diversos olores le llegaban y veía como Emma rociaba algo a las flores con un _flish* _y como Govert revisaba cada flor al centímetro. Les sacaba fotos con el móvil y las medía.

Se quedó mirando la labor de Govert. Parecía que estaba haciendo algo como un estudio de su crecimiento. Debió ser por el cascabel, ya que Govert captó su presencia.

—Si quieres tomates, el tonto ese tiene.

Lovino gruñó, ofendido por querer tomates.

—Así que también sientes curiosidad por la jardinería, ¿eh? — inquirió Govert. El italiano no podía negarlo; le gustaba eso de tener una huerta o una maceta con flores. Aunque claro, echaba aún más de menos su violín. No había vuelto a tocarlo desde… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cinco años? Sí, desde que tuvo que empeñarlo para sacar dinero extra para la familia. Lovino maulló de esa manera tan tsundere y suya.

Govert se quedó mirando largo rato al gato, como tratando de sacar una conclusión de la nada. Luego, se fue a una mesa donde había una pulsera con flores diminutas. La cogió y la dejó en la cabeza de Lovino.

—¿¡MIAU?! — gruñó, ofendido.

—Emma, ven — llamó Govert. Alzó al gato, que se revolvía para que lo bajase.

—¡Oh, qué lindo! — exclamó Emma.

—Creo que si dejamos aquí al idiota ese y nos llevamos a este gato a la plaza, duplicaremos las ventas — sentenció.

—Hombre, pues, no está mal tirado… —meditó Emma.

Lovino estaba incrédulo. ¿¡De verdad iban a dejarlo parecer una GATA!?

· · ·

—¡CHICOS! ¡EMERGENCIA! — Eli y Kiku entraron en la sala del club del manga como tornados, deseando contar la noticia.

—¡No! ¡Está claro que Ruka sería su taichi! — exclama el coreano.

—¡Te equivocas! ¡La que sería la taichi de Momo sería Saki! — exclamó el chino.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Saki sería neko, no taichi! — vuelve el coreano.

—¡No, aru!

—¡LIVE ACTION YAOI! — exclamó Kiku.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Si había algo que todos compartían en aquel club, es que daba igual el género en el amor; yaoi, yuri… ¡daba igual! Ambos eran demasiado asombrosos. Aunque claro, si escuchan esa frase, hasta los chicos se paran para escuchar completamente…

-¿Dónde? — inquirió Mei, ansiosa.

—Ejem — Elizabetha tosió – decidme que manga yaoi famoso podría estar ocurriendo ahora — formuló Eli.

—¡JUNJOU ROMANTICA, DA ZE! — exclamó Im.

—¡Mec!

—¿Sekaiichi Hatsukoi?

—¡Tampoco!

-¡HEY CLASS PRESIDENT! — exclamó Mei.

—¡Error! — Eli iba ensanchando su sonrisa.

—Hum… — todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Loveless?

—¡Premio para el indio!

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

—¿¡QUIERES DECIR QUE HAY UKES VÍRGENES POR HAY SUELTOS CON OREJAS Y COLA DE GATO!? — exclamó Im Yong Soo, sin creérselo.

—Casi — contestó Kiku.

Y comenzó a relatarles todo. Mei cayó en la cuenta.

—¡Oh! Por eso ese gatito quería ir al vestuario — dijo, emocionada.

—¡Bien! Ahora hagamos apuestas — anunció Eli. Sacó de no sé dónde una pizarra y puso los nombres de "_Feli_" y "_Lovi_" arriba. Abajo, en hilera, los nombres de todos los residentes de su estancia, incluyéndose a ella misma.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Parece divertido — el tailandés sonrió, tan tranquilo y amable como siempre.

—¡Dadnos información! — reclamó Im Yong — Si no, así no hay quién apueste, ¡da ze!

—Pues eliminamos a Iván y a Yao… — tachó los nombres del ruso y del chino. Yao estaba confuso.

—¿Por qué, aru?

—Porque se os oye en toda la residencia — responde Kiku.

—¿¡_N-n-n-ǐ shuō ne_!? — exclamó el chino en su lengua natal. Todos comenzaron a silbar de manera pícara y se quedó callado, rojo como un tomate.

—Dejando de lado el excelente yaoi que nos ofrecen… — rió Elizabetha — Aquí va la información. Feli, el gato lindo, idiota, amable y cariñoso parece estar muy encariñado con Ludwig. Gilbert me contó que durmieron juntos.

—¿Eh? ¿¡En serio!? ¿Lud? — Mei estaba perpleja.

—Y eso no es todo… — Kiku sacó su cámara — debido a que Ludwig-san siempre se levanta muy temprano, no pudimos sacar fotos, pero… Lovino-san, el gato tsundere…

Y les enseñó las fotos de Antonio durmiendo con el gatito y babeando.

—¡Esos dos se quedan juntos! — exclamaron todos a la vez.

—¡Ya! Pero… a lo mejor hay rivales — piensa Elizabetha.

—Pues pasemos a otras parejas… — dijo Mei, pícara. A Eli le dio miedo.

La taiwanesa se levantó de su asiento y fue a la pizarra. Aparte de dibujar una flecha de Feli a Ludwig y Lovi a Toni con un interrogante. Entonces, ella coge el nombre de Eli y comienza a dibujar una línea desde ahí hasta Gilbert…

—¿¡QUÉ!? — exclamó Eli, incrédula y rojísima — ¡Sí sólo es un idiota egocéntrico y…!

—No, no — negó Kiku. Dibujó otra línea que iba hacia Roderich — es un triángulo amoroso.

—¡Aaah! – Mei pareció entenderlo — ¡Cómo siempre, tan avispado, Ki-kun! No como cierta persona…

Miró mal al chino. Yao sólo atinó a suspirar.

—¡No, no! — Eli borró la línea que iba desde ella a Gilbert y dejó la de Roderich — así mejor.

—¡Yo tengo una mejor! — borró la de Roderich y Eli y dibujó una desde el austríaco hasta el alemán. Todos se quedaron mirando, pensativos.

—Oye, pues… — Eli comenzó a pensar en voz alta — Hasta hacen buena pareja…

—Y esto explicaría el por qué siempre incordia en el club de Rode-kun — explica Mei.

—¡Pero también irrumpe en el de Eli-san!

—¿…Para ver a Oliver-kun? — inquirió Mei.

Y hoy había un nuevo tema de discusión.

· · ·

Estaban todos reventados. Dos horas en aquellos salones de clubes y después hacer los deberes en casa. ¡Demasiado! Incluso Lovino se había quedado dormido en la bolsa de Antonio, y el español no paraba de hacerle fotos dormido porque era demasiado lindo.

Iba con Francis y Gilbert por el pasillo. Gil iba disgustado porque el austríaco le había restregado por toda la cara que Elizabetha era suya (_en realidad, sólo la había nombrado de pasada)_ y quería fiesta para olvidarse de las penas. Lovino estaba despierto y gruñó al ver que el español le sacaba fotos con el móvil.

Pasaron por delante de la sala de profesores. De ahí, salían dos; German, de matemáticas, y Rómulo, del FP de cocina. El italiano iba contándole como se ligó a una rubia el otro día y el otro lo escuchaba con una mueca de bastante fastidio.

—¡Hola, Rom! — saludó Antonio. Lovino, medio adormilado, miró en su dirección — Él es Rómulo, el dueño de la residencia y profesor de cocina. Cuando tenemos los clubes es cuando las clases se ocupan para el FP. Hay humanidades, de diseño… hay muchas cosas, la verdad.

El gato no escuchaba lo que le decía el español. Simplemente tenía la mirada fija en aquel hombre de rizos que sonreía como si fue el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Lovino se abalanzó sobre él.

Salió de la bolsa a toda mecha, subió por los pantalones del profesor hasta llegar a su hombro y comenzó a arañarle la cara con toda la furia que tenía. Sus garras le forman heridas en la piel que comenzaban a sangrar, y sus patitas también tenían sangre.

German sacó el gato cuando pudo y trató de agarrarlo, pero no para de removerse.

—¿Un gato? ¿Qué hace aquí? — pregunta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — Ludwig llega, preocupado al ver la cara del italiano así. Feliciano, que estaba en la bolsa, ve a Rom y se agazapa entre las carpetas.

Lovino se zafó del agarre del alemán y se fue corriendo pasillo adelante. Feliciano inmediatamente lo siguió, corriendo tras él.

—¿¡Qué hacen animales en la escuela!? — exclama German.

—Agh, duele… — se queja el italiano, al ver la sangre.

—Te acompañaremos a la enfermería — dice Francis — Antonie, Luddie, id tras los gatos.

—¡Sí! — exclamaron los dos, y comenzaron a correr. Dejaron a German con la palabra en la boca.

—¡LOVIIIIIIII! ¡FELIIIIII! — gritaba el español a pleno pulmón — ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁAAAAAAIS!? — al no obtener respuesta, gritó más fuerte — ¡TOOOOMAAAATEEEEEEE!

· · ·

El atardecer se cernía sobre la residencia. Como esos dos hermanos eran gatos, pudieron colarse fácilmente allí. Ahora, transformados y con un jersey y unas bermudas que les quedaban muy resbaladizas se escondieron en el cuarto de la colada.

—_Fratello_… ¿ese era…?

—Sí — contestó secamente Lovino.

El silencio se cernió sobre ambos. Feliciano lo interrumpió.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a mamá y a Marce, para que se queden más tranquilos, ve…

—¿Y qué les decimos, idiota? — inquirió Lovino.

—Mmm… ¡nos hemos perdido y ahora estamos en México, no os preocupéis! — exclama, muy convencido. Recibe una torta de parte de su hermano.

—Pedazo de _cazzo_. Claro, con eso se iba a quedar tranquila — ironía de parte de Lovi — Debería llamar al trabajo.

—¿A cuál?

—A los cuatro – le pega otra torta — ¿Acaso tienes cerebro?

—Sí que tengo, vee… — dice, lloroso — _Fratello_… ¿no echas de menos la escuela? Ya ves lo divertida que puede ser…

—Tú estudia. Yo trabajo. Punto — sentenció Lovino — Además, no me hace gracia tener a una panda de profesores ruidosos diciéndome qué hacer.

—Yo también podía tra-

—No. Qué con lo idiota que eres seguro que duras ni un día — le espetó — Tú estudia y luego ya encontrarás trabajo.

—Pero no me parece justo…

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. La vida es una puta mierda y tenemos que tragárnosla. Así que encuentra a un tío que te desvirgue y una linda chica para mí — dice.

—V-vale… — se sonroja un poquito con la idea. Se acordó de la pitón.

Al final, los dos hermanos salieron. Se tuvieron que enfrentar a un Toni ultra preocupado y que no paraba de abrazar a Lovino y a Feli, pegado como a una lapa. Ambos se dieron un buen baño, pensativos.

La vida muchas veces era un asco.

· · ·

—Ugh, menuda lluvia… — comenta Vash, mirando por la ventana. Su hermana estaba a su lado, con un libro entre sus manos.

—Bueno, al menos se regará la tierra — dijo, tan optimista como siempre.

—¿Entonces mañana hará buen tiempo? — pregunta Tino.

—Supongo que sí — responde Berwald.

Aquel día en la sala común era tranquilo. La noche se había cernido y casi todos estaban en sus habitaciones. La lluvia los hacía sentir perezosos, vagos. La pareja nórdica estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala común, compartiendo manta y viendo una peli de _HetaTNT_. Tino había preparado un poco de chocolate bien calentito, porque las temperaturas habían bajado en picado. ¡Con el bochorno que hacía por la mañana!

—Osea, como que mi pelo se va a volver afro — se quejaba Feliks. Estaba en el suelo junto a Toris y un tablero de ajedrez en medio — Mmm, tengo que ir a la pelu. Se me han abierto las puntas.

—No se te nota — dice Toris, distraído. Coge una de las piezas y la mueve — Te toca.

—¡Ajá! Ahora hago así… — mueve la ficha sin pensar.

—Y yo te gano con un jaque ma-

—¡LEY DE POLONIAAAAAAAA! — el polaco cogió el tablero y lo lanzó por los aires.

—¿¡Pero qué demon…!?

—Uy, que fallo… últimamente ando súper distraído, ¿sabes? — dice, riéndose.

—¿Distraído? ¡Gritabas "_LEY DE POLONIAAA_"! — refutó Toris.

—Uy, Toris, cielo. ¿Te has tomado la pastilla? — dijo, fingiendo no saber nada del tema.

—¡Pero…!

El timbre sonó y Tino se levantó para abrir. Esos dos seguían con su discusión y tan felices. Tino extrañó el calor de la manta, y aunque se avergonzara, de Berwald. Ellos no eran novios ni nada… sólo amigos. Sí, eso, amigos. Amigos cercanos, íntimos… mejor deja de pensar, que se te va a estallar la cabeza, Tino.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el pequeño Peter en la puerta.

—¡Peter! — Tino estaba alegre. ¡Adoraba a ese pequeño como si fuese su hermanito!

—¡_Mommy_~! — siempre lo llamaba así de broma. Lo abrazó, aunque estaba empapado. El chubasquero no le hacía mucho efecto con la lluvia.

—¡Su-saaan! ¡Arthuuuuur! ¡Peter está aquí!

Exacto, Peter era el hermano pequeño de Arthur. Claro que el inglés muchas veces estaba ocupado y los contrataba como niñeras (_a Tino y a Berwald_) así que terminaron por forjar una larga amistad.

—¡_Daddy_! – exclamó, muy contento. Fue a abrazar a Berwald, que sonreía contento. Le gustaba en cierto modo que lo llamase así.

-Oh, _brother _– Arthur bajó las escaleras. Peter fue corriendo a abrazarle — ¿Y tú por aquí?

—Mami me envió a por algo a la tienda y me pilló la lluvia.

—¿Y…? — inquirió Arthur.

—Oh, también hay otra razón…

· · ·

Feliciano adoraba bañarse.

Agua caliente, con mucha espuma, y durante horas. Era como tener una enorme manta de vapor. Se sentía limpio, su mente se libraba de todo aquello que le preocupaba y se limitaba a imaginarse cosas o a hablarle al patito.

Sí, eran de lo mejor…

—¡VÍSTETE, _FRATELLO_!

Eran…

—¿Qué pasa, ve? — se asustó. Se levantó rápido de la bañera nada más ver a su hermano entrar.

—Ponte una toalla, ¡ya! —bdemandó. Lovino le tiró un a encima y Feli se la enrolló en torno a la cintura.

Ambos fueron al pasillo y Lovino le indicó a su hermano que bajase la voz y fuese silencioso. Feliciano, recién salido de la bañera, era bastante violable; con las mejillas rojas, el vapor alrededor de él, el pelo claro pegándose a su cara, las orejas gachas, la cola igual y que sobresalía por debajo de la toalla…

Ambos se escondieron detrás de las barandillas que te dejaban ver un trozo de la entrada. La lluvia se oía afuera. Podían ver las espaldas de Arthur, Tino y Berwald, y el costado de un niño rubio.

—¿Y quién es él?

—Oh, es nuevo. Necesita ayuda, me lo encontré llorando al lado del súper — informó Peter. Un niño cabizbajo de rulo cuadrado entró, completamente empapado.

Mis _fratellos_… no están… hace dos días, desaparecieron… — temblaba. De frío y de miedo.

—… — los tres se miraron entre ellos, suponiendo la respuesta — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Marcello… y mis _fratello_ son Lovino y Feliciano…

* * *

**Líos de familia~**

* * *

*i'ts yaoi o¡clock: es la famosa expresión de Pom, del juego Pom get's wifi. Muy recomendable, con multiples referencias yaoi y a videojuegos y a animes tales como Ib. Va Sobre una perrita pomerano que está viciado al wifi, y se incendia la casa. Shiba, un shiba-inu trata de avisarla, pero a ella aún le queda revisar el tumblr… así que muere y asciende al cielo perruno. Con su portátil y con Shibe. Pero claaaro, ahí arriba no hay wifi. Y así comienza la corta historia de cómo Pom consiguió su wifi. En inglés pero está genial :D hay una pareja yaoi con Shibe y sus grandes ojos de uke (lo humanizan en muchos fan arts) y un perro negro con ojos de seme que siempre lo está protegiendo y animando. Y claro, Pom mete baza… con cosas de:

Shibe: Well, thanks por save us. I…

Pom: …love you.

Shibe: ¡N-no! ¡Please, sh-shut up!

*flish: en mi casa llamamos así al bote rociador de spray xDD o al menos en España. O al menos en norte de España XDD

* * *

Dejando atrás videojuegos, vengo a preguntarles: ¿qué les pareció? Me salió mucho más largo, sep. Tan largo como el pene de Alemania y el de Francia. ¿Sabíais que la media francesa es de 18 cm? ._.

Hum, voy a responder a reviews~

* * *

**Zuzumomo chan~**

Para ti, penes al aire :D Y gracias por leer alma de torero! Realmente planeo meterle más comedia y tensión sexual… y en este fic más. Hasta que explote xDDD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review~!

* * *

**MapleMary~**

Te veo con ganas de Usuk xDDD tranquila que habrá è.e ¡gracias por el review~!

* * *

**Katy365~**

¿Verdad? Los tsunderes son súper adorables y violables *-* y claro, Toño también le verá el encanto è.e ¡gracias por el review~!

* * *

_Pa'l próximo cap, por cada review_

_Me pienso más una escena GerIta en la bañera…_

_¡Yo lo dejo caer!_


	5. ¡HetaMON!

¡CIAAAAAOOOO!

¡Este capítulo cargado de GerIta dedicado a Bunny Nya que la dejé con las ganas!

Es cortito y es de conector para la fiesta del siguiente cap, ¡así que sed pacientes!

Y ahora a corear el Disclaimer… ¡_HÁGANSE UNO CON RUSIA_!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Roces, Pokémons y algo más**

* * *

Marcello temblaba de frío, estaba empapado. Le habían traído una toalla para que se secase y Tino le había dado una taza de chocolate caliente. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y los hombros decaídos, bastante triste.

Aunque llovía a cántaros, Lovino y Feliciano estaban desde el bordillo exterior de la habitación observando, con un chubasquero y entre maldiciones del mayor. Todos habían bajado rápidamente y se habían repartido. Antonio permaneció cerca del alféizar de la ventana, al igual que sus dos grandes amigos.

El pequeño italiano estaba sentado en el medio del sofá, con Peter a un lado y Tino y Berwald al otro. Apoyado en el reposabrazos del sofá color crema y al lado de Peter, estaba Arthur. Los demás estaban repartidos, y Ludwig estaba en frente del pequeño.

—¿Cómo son tus hermanos? — preguntó Ludwig, manteniendo la calma.

—Oh, bueno… son dos gemelos, con dos rizos como los míos, sólo que redondos. No los toquéis, o pasará… algo — dijo un poco incómodo — El mayor, Lovino, tiene el pelo oscuro y ojos claros, y siempre va soltando maldiciones. Y Feliciano es el menor y tiene el pelo claro y los ojos oscuros, y tiene cara de embobado.

Lovino masculló un insulto y Feliciano seguía con su aura floral.

"_Sin duda, son ellos_" pensó el alemán. Suspiró.

—¿Hace cuanto que desaparecieron? — preguntó. Todos los demás estaban en silencio. En momentos como aquellos, Ludwig actuaba como el líder, como el capitán del ejército que tiene que mantener el orden y el buen ánimo.

—Dos días… y no es normal que no llamen a casa.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué pudieron desaparecer? — preguntó Ludwig. _"¡Eso es hurgar en la vida de las personas!_" pensó Lovino.

—Mm… — comenzó a pensar — La verdad, no lo sé. Todos tenían razones para quedarse no escapar. No sé… todos estaban como atados… a Lovino le tocaba turno de mañana en el trabajo, dos horas en la tarde y turno de noche en no-sé-dónde. Y Feliciano es muy puntual y jamás ha faltado un día de escuela.

—¿No decías que eran _manschettenknöpfe? _— preguntó Ludwig, alzando una deja. No era normal que siendo gemelos no fuesen los dos a la escuela...

—Oh, claro... mi madre siempre nos ha mantenido a los cuatro, así que muchas veces el dinero no llegaba. Así que mi _fratello_ decidió dejar los estudios y ponerse a trabajar.

—Eso no se cuenta... — susurró Lovino, abochornado.

—¿En serio? Eso es muy impresionante — comentó Antonio, brillándole los ojos. A Lovino el corazón le dio un pequeño salto.

—No tan impresionante como yo, pero... por poco — admitió Gilbert.

—Tus _bruders_ seguro que están bien. Tarde o temprano, os llamarán diciendo que ha pasado.

—Supongo que tenéis razón... — suspiró Marcello.

—¡Marce, Marce! — llamó Peter — ¡Subamos a la habitación de mi _brother_! Tienen el último _Hetare Fighter!_

—¿Podemos? — preguntó Marcello.

—¡Sólo si me derrotar con el Ciudadano Americano! — saltó Alfred, subiéndose al sillón y riendo a su manera — ¡Al fin y al cabo, nadie puede derrotar al héroe!

—¡_Oh my God_, es el villano psicópata con problemas de personalidad!

—¡Huyamooos! — gritó Peter, arrastrando a Marce.

—¡Eh, no soy un villano! ¡_I'M A HERO_!

Y entre risas de los asistentes, arrastraron a Marce al piso de arriba. Les hicieron señas y los gatos entraron, completamente empapados. Lovino estornudó.

—Menuda mierda… ¡estamos empapados! — se quejó.

—Pues ahora os tomáis un baño, y listo.

—¿Y cómo subimos, listo?

—Eh…

—No, tuberías no. Me niego — dijo Lovino.

—¡Yo puedo distraerlos! — exclamó el danés.

—No, si la atención llamas — dijo Lukas.

—¡Y tú, mi mejor amigo, me ayudarás!

—Me niego.

—¡Nooo! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Uña y carne! ¡Unidos para SIEMPRE! ¿Recuerdas?

—Él estar unido a ti es perturbador — suspiró Lukas.

Lukas caminaba tan tranquilamente hacia las escaleras mientras Mathias montaba una escena.

—¡Están distraídos, aru! — señaló Yao.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero no los iba a distraer yo? — dijo Iván, de manera inocente, mientras sostenía una tubería oxidada.

—¡De esa manera no, bruto!

—¿Entonces, de qué manera prefieres, Yao? — la inocencia de su voz se había perdido. Al chino le tomó por sorpresa y no tuvo más acierto que huir por la ventana — ¡Me encanta cuando jugamos a perseguirnos! ¡Lo que viene después es tan-!

—¡NO LO DIGAS! — gritó Yao, sonrojándose. La casa se estaba riendo de la escena.

—Vamos, subid detrás de mí — les indicó Ludwig. Los dos gatos siguieron al alemán que, mientras oía como a Peter le metían el palizón de su vida y Marce trataba de "_consolarlo_", los metieron en las habitaciones.

Habrá que volverse a bañar… ¿no?

* * *

—¡Hey, Lovi! ¡Déjame frotarte la espalda! — pidió Antonio, ante las risas de Francis, irrumpiendo en el baño.

—¡No entres, pedazo de idiota! — insulta Lovino. Pero Antonio se había quedado estático.

Y por poco, estática su entrepierna.

Flashes del manga de Eli aparecieron en su mente sin piedad. De aquella escena tan… cargada de tensión el baño, con el gato tratando de "_lavar la espalda_" del otro. Miró sin mucho remilgo la escena ante él; metido en agua llena de jabón, lucía un Lovino de cabello completamente empapado y espuma por la cara. Sus orejas estaban bajas y su cola relajada, disfrutando del agua caliente. Gotas resbalando por su pecho, mejillas sonrosadas, calor y humedad… el cuerpo de Antonio comenzaba a reaccionar.

—¡Bañémonos juntos! — saltó. Esa vez no fue su mente inocente e infantil; fue el lado corrupto. Un lado que ni se dio cuenta de que existía.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No! — se negó Lovino, sonrojándose al máximo. Por supuesto, recordaba los elefantes paseando por el vestuario.

—¡Qué me tiro de cabeza, eh! – avisó, riéndose. Se comenzó a quitar la camisa de forma rápida (_aunque a Lovino le resultó algo sensual_) y se dispuso a mandar a la mierda los pantalones cuando un gel de ducha en su frente lo tiró para atrás.

—¡FUERA! ¡LARGA! — le espetó. Le tiró el rascador, los tres champús de Francis, los tres acondicionadores, las tres mascarillas…

—¡Ay, Lovi! ¡Dueleee! — gimió. Derrotado, salió del baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se encontró con los ojos pícaros de Fran.

—Tú tienes cara de hombre a media erección — le dijo, alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo? — se alarmó el español. Sobre todo porque su amigo había acertado de nuevo.

—Matt siempre se queda estático cuando me ve en toda su gloria. Y después… — rió pícaramente.

—Pues te has equivocado. Yo no he tenido ni una de esas — dijo el español, mintiendo. Se echó en el sofá, con ganas de quedarse dormido en el sitio.

—Ya, ya. Me vas a engañar a mí… — con una copita de vino en la mano, Francis se sentó a su lado, haciendo zapping en la tele — Te gustó lo que viste allá dentro, ¿eh?

—No, es un hombre — se convenció el español. Aunque fuese cierto…

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo Anglaterre? Que es normal tener esa atracción sexual hacia la gente con ese hechizo — mencionó. Antonio se sorprendió.

—¿En serio? — quiso asegurarse.

—Qué sí, hombre. Anda, puedes contarle lo que sea a Tito Francis — dijo, deseando saber lo que el español estuviese ocultando. La víctima jugueteó con los dedos, mirando al suelo.

—Entonces, que tenga media erección es normal, ¿no?

—¡_Oui, mon ami_! — rió Francis — Así que, ¿Cuándo te lo-?

—¡No! — negó el español, escandalizado — Lovi es mi amigo, y le ayudaré a dejar de tener esas orejas. Pero no de esa manera.

—No te sulfures, que era una broma — rió Francis.

—Hum… — bufó el español, sospechando. Cambió de tema — Tengo hambre, ¿bajas a la cocina?

—Claro, — le responde, con una sonrisa. Y mientras le mira, piensa.

"_Hay que hacer algo para juntar a esos dos… Ohonhonhon_~"

* * *

Después de cenar, Ludwig ya estaba metido en la cama, mirando al techo. Escuchaba claramente como su hermano se ponía a cantar mientras el austríaco le iba gritando que era una aberración de la música. Oh, un golpe seco. Eli cortó el problema de raíz.

A Ludwig le gustaba acostarse mínimamente temprano, porque después se levantaba muy temprano y se marchaba a correr y luego volvía. Era tan silencioso que aún si hermano se enteró ayer de que salía a correr.

Pero no contó con una cosa.

Y esa cosa era italiana.

Ludwig no pensó bien en sus acciones. Le cedió su cama a Feliciano un día y él ya se escurría a lo ninja para dormir con él, tan feliz. Y él quería dormir, pero el italiano no para de hablar y hablar.

—… y entonces, m i _fratello_ lo tiró todo por el suelo y _mia mama _se puso furiosa — rió.

—Tienes una familia muy curiosa — comentó Ludwig.

—La mejor familia del mundo — dijo Feli, moviendo la cola y las orejas, feliz. De algún modo, a Ludwig le parecía demasiado adorable.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero… tomaba a tu _bruder_… por una persona más bien vaga — le dijo.

—Oh, mi _fratello_ vago es, pero los fines de semana o en sus días libres — dijo — Aunque claro, como trabaja muy duro, nadie le dice nada cuando se pasa un día entero durmiendo, ve.

—¿Un día…?

—Una vez se saltó un fin de semana — dijo, como si fuese lo más normal.

—¿¡Un fin de semana…!?

Feliciano rió ante su acción mientras Ludwig miraba al techo, tratando de encontrar explicación a tal fenómeno extraterrestre. El italiano miró con cariño la cara de _"¿pero qué demonios…?_" de Ludwig

Y una cosa debía admitir; a Feliciano Ludwig le parecía perfecto.

Empezamos por el aspecto; aparte de que es alemán y ya cumple una de sus fantasías, tiene ese porte dominante que de alguna manera al italiano le encanta. ¡Y qué músculos! Y bueno, MENUDO MÚSCULO… se preguntaba si encajaría bien en el cuerpo de Ludwig. Si siendo el tan menudo, no se escurriría.

¿Y si es él la persona de la que me enamoro? ¿Y si es él la persona con la que quiero quitarme esta maldición?, se preguntaba el italiano. Ludwig era muy bueno con él; en esos pocos días, había demostrado ser un amigo leal y fiel, muy preocupado por aquellos que quiere. ¿Se preocuparía Ludwig lo mismo con todos, o con él sería especial? ¿Sentiría Ludwig estas mariposillas cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad?

Feliciano podría ser muy idiota para muchas cosas, pero él era italiano. No podía ser lento en cosas del amor. Hasta él se había dado cuenta de que desde que le dio aquel tomatito le había gustado. Ahora sí: ¿sería capaz de conseguir o demostrar que Ludwig era esa persona especial? Bueno, sólo había una forma de conseguirlo.

Provocándole con sus encantos italianos.

Feliciano era un buen ciudadano de Italia. Si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad, seguro que con un poquito de palabrería todas las chicas estarían rojísimas y con sonrisas bobas. Ahora bien, el reto era conseguir el mismo efecto con Ludwig, ¿lo lograría?

Feliciano estaba listo para atacar, repasando su plan (_¿acaso hay uno?)_ en su mente. Vamos a hacerlo más divertido; os lo voy a explicar como si fuese un combate Pokémon.

_¡Ludwig salvaje ha aparecido! ¿Qué hará Feliciano? ¡Feliciano usa Postura Comprometedora!_

—Hum, Luddy… — susurra.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunta.

Y Feliciano se pone encima de él. Arruga la colcha y, con un hábil movimiento de piernas, se pone a horcajadas sobre sus fuertes piernas.

_¡Ludwig está paralizado!¡Ludwig está confuso! ¿Qué hará Ludwig? ¡Está tan confuso que se hirió a su mismo! _

—F-f-f-feliciano… ¿qué haces? N-no digo que no puedas, bueno, es indecoroso e incómodo, ¡no quiero decir que por ser tú sea incómodo! Es sólo que esta postura es, es decir, er…

—Luddy… — llamó, con voz lastimera.

_Ludwig retrocedió y no ha podido lanzar ningún ataque. ¿Qué hará Feliciano? ¡Feliciano usa Ojitos Tiernos!_

—Tengo una pregunta… — puso sus ojos de cachorrito a nivel máximo. Ojos de niño empapado en la lluvia, ojos de bebé a punto de llorar, ojos de cachorrito súper peludo y contento. Esos ojos que podrían ablandar hasta a la Reina de Inglaterra. Eran grandes, de ese color miel oscuro, hechizante… Ludwig no podía apartar su mirada de ellos — Somos amigos, ¿no?

—C-claro… — balbuceó, rojo de vergüenza.

_¡Es muy eficaz! Ludwig está confuso. ¿Qué hará Ludwig? ¡Ludwig usó Lógica!_

—Por supuesto que somos amigos… si no no te habría aceptado, aunque eres alguien bastante extraño y raro, además de te posees un dialecto único del italiano…

—¿Eh?

_No tiene efecto sobre Feliciano…_

_¿Qué hará Feliciano? ¡Feliciano usa Fluffy Máximo!´_

—Entonces, ¿no soy tu amigo? — preguntó aterrado e ingenuo. Era tan inocente…

_Ludwig ya no está confuso. Ludwig ya no está paralizado. Ludwig evitó el ataque. ¿Qué hará Ludwig? ¡Ludwig usó Sinceridad!_

—No es eso — Ludwig suspiró, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Se incorporó en la cama, con su cuerpo sentado en el colchón. Feliciano había movido las piernas en un ligero contoneo que Ludwig sintió muy mal en su mente. Feliciano seguía a horcajadas sobre sus estiradas piernas, sólo que en vez de mirar hacia abajo, miraba levemente arriba, hacia ese cielo dentro de la habitación. Tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Ludwig acarició el cabello de Feliciano despacio — Eres un poco tonto y descuidado, muy ingenuo y casi nunca te das cuenta de nada… pero sigues siendo mi amigo. Ante todo, eres una buena persona.

_¡Es muy eficaz! ¡Golpe crítico! ¿Qué hará Feliciano? ¡Feliciano usa Inocencia!_

—¡Yo también te quiero, Luddy! — contestó, feliz. Sus orejitas estaban erguidas y su cola se movía de un lado a otro. Ludwig se puso rojo.

_¡Es muy eficaz! ¿Qué hará Ludwig?_

—No digas cosas tan vergonzosas… — susurró, abochornado. Paró un distraído dedo en el perfil del rostro de Feliciano. Pese a ser italiano, era más blanco que su hermano. Y tenía las mejillas suaves y sonrosadas…

_¿Qué hará Ludwig?_

—Pero somos amigos, ¿no…? — susurró Feliciano, embelesado. Un rostro tan duro y firme y unos ojos tan cálidos y dulces. Ese azul que le daba la sensación de estar en un verano en el pueblecito en Italia. Como aquel calor, se sentía protegido, feliz, alegre. Sentía que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Bajo aquel calor, sólo estaban él y el cielo. Él y el cielo.

_¿Qué hará Feliciano?_

—P-por supuesto… — un ligero tartamudeo voló de los labios de Ludwig. A Feliciano le parecía muy dulce cuando se ponía nervioso. Nunca le parecía tan sincero como cuando estaba balbuceante y rojo. Era tan lindo...

_¡Feliciano no puede atacar…!_

Se quedaron así un buen rato. ¿Cuánto? A lo mejor un par de segundos, dos minutos, o dos horas. Daba igual. A Feliciano le gustaría seguir así de por vida. Con el pulgar de Ludwig perfilando su mejilla y perdiéndose en el calor de aquel cielo de verano.

_¡…porque se ha enamorado!_

Rompieron aquella quietud con un ligero balanceo. Casi por inercia, acercaron los rostros. El corazón de Ludwig daba saltos, se oprimía, daba viajes hasta su diafragma y después a la garganta… ¡era un cúmulo de nervios! Con aquellos ojos tan tiernos mirándoles, como si no fuese a pasar nada malo. Como si no fuese a suceder nada importante, como si el mundo estuviese arreglado.

_¡Ludwig no puede atacar…!_

Se preguntaba por qué le gustaba tanto esos ojos. Tan grandes y sinceros. Bueno, el italiano era una gran bola de sinceridad. Le gustaba su alegría; aunque fuese un poco pegajoso y bastante imprevisible, aquello le gustaba. Quizás era porque siempre sintió que debía tener la vida planificada y, sin embargo, el italiano no. Pese a todo lo que tiene encima, disfruta de la vida, de la espontaneidad. Quizás esa despreocupación era lo que le atraía tanto de él. Eso, y esa sonrisa ingenua; o esa mueca alegre que siempre pone al decir su nombre; o como mueve la cola cuando lo ve y le brillan los ojos al decir algo que le gusta; o quizás aquel abrazo espontáneo que le dio en la mañana y que no fue escrito. Quizás sea todo, hasta los defectos. En dos días, en dos pequeños y cortos días, sentía una inercia inexplicable. Era algo tan extraño…

Y ahora se estaban acercando. Sintió su respiración entremezclarse con la suya. Casi podía oír los latidos de su corazón desbocado. ¿Acaso Feliciano sentía los mismos nervios? Porque en algún rincón de su mente, aunque se hagan los inocentes, saben lo que va a pasar, y que no les importará. Por eso mismo, cerraron los ojos cuando sintieron los labios del otro rozar los suyos. Una oleada de escalofríos agradables recorrió sus cuerpos. Para Ludwig era algo tan nuevo… y tan bueno. Así que cogió la iniciativa.

Y lo besó.

_¡… porque está enamorado!_

* * *

Eran ya tarde y Eli no entendía por qué él estaba ahí. Y con él nos referimos a Gilbert.

En un universo donde Dios fuese misericordioso, donde los cerdos volasen y te trajesen yaoi gratis a tu casa, Gilbert sería Roderich y lo hubiese violado en el descansillo. Pero como Dios parece reírse n tu cara, para tener mangas yaoi en tu casa tienes que tenerlo de contrabando y en la caja fuerte y él que estaba ahí era Gilbert y no Roderich, Eli tuvo que joderse.

A cambio, sintió unas mariposillas surcarle el estómago. Las mismas que la ponían nerviosa y reaccionaba con una sartén.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — gruñó. Estaba durmiendo, ya se había terminado de leer sus fanfics.

—Vengo a solucionar una cosa — dice con determinación — Lo tengo que hacer solo, hasta ni me traje a Gilbird para que comprobases lo asombrosamente en serio que voy.

—Guau, la cosa es seria — silbó Eli. Sin saber muy bien que hacía, Eli abrió más la puerta y bostezó sin pudor — Pasa, zoquete.

Espera, ¿acababa de dejar pasar a un chico a su casa? ¿Por la noche? ¿Cuándo todos DUERMEN?

Ay Dios, ¡Ay Dios! Esto es igual que le manga del otro día, donde el chico le invitaba a pasar a su habitación y le decía si quería pajita para el zumo, y acabaron con una _pajilla_. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hacía ahora? Espera, tenía una sartén. No pasará nada, no pasará nada…

—¿Te sientas? — preguntó Gilbert, intranquilo. No se había fijado, pero venía con unos boxes del color de sus ojos y la típica camiseta de _Iron Maiden_ que te pones para dormir. Estaba en el sofá, y, nerviosa, Eli se sentó a su lado.

—¿De qué querías hablar con tanta urgencia? — inquirió.

—Pues que quizás no sea tan awesome como yo, pero… mi — sabe tomar las riendas — admitió Gilbert.

—¿Eh? — estaba confusa y perdida.

—Pues que vi a mi _bruder_ besando a Feli, pero el caso es-

—¿¡Qué qué!? — exclamó Eli, emocionada. ¡A la mierda el chico en tu habitación! ¡FIESTA! — ¿cómo fue, cómo fue? Dímelo, YA.

—Húngara loca… — gruñó Gil — Pues cuando oí ruidos me asomé y… estaba Feliciano en una postura que…

—¿Cómo? ¿En qué postura? — quiso saber Eli, imaginándose cosas raras.

—Pues mi bruder estaba así… — Gilbert había venido decidido a contar algo, pero los nervios le carcomían. Así que bienvenida seas, desviación del tema. El alemán hizo un gesto — Eh… y Feli con las piernas a horcajadas.

—¡A horcajadas! — exclamó — ¿Y después?

—Pues… se acercaron. Bueno, primero hizo así… — como excusa, Gilbert acarició la mejilla de Eli. Tenía tantas ganas de hacer idioteces cursis como esas… sin una sartén detrás, claro.

—¿Y… y después? — susurró, hechizada por el rojo de Gilbert, y el alemán por el verde de Elizabetha. Ella estaba paralizada, con cierta ansiedad en el corazón. ¿Pero qué ansiaba…?

—Se acercaron a sí… — lentamente, Gilbert se acercó a la húngara. Primero sintiendo la respiración, después el latido… por último un ligero roce, y después…

Un hambriento y apasionado beso.

Gilbert ya la había agarrado por la cintura y Eli rodeado el cuello. Al principio fue un apretón, pero cuando ambos supieron cómo era la boca del otro, ya comenzó el baile. No había lengua, sólo beso rápido y desenfrenado. Cuando la maldita respiración se dignó a aparecer, ambos se separaron y se miraron.

—¿Se besaron así?

—Ni lo sé, ni creo que importe mucho — respondió Gilbert.

—¿Y por qué viniste?

—Por esto.

—¿El qué?

La volvió a besar con hambre.

—Más bien a comunicarte que mi asombrosa persona ha estado enamorada por dos años de la marimacho más sexy del mundo — comunicó, con una sonrisa socarrona. Eli le devolvió la sonrisa.

-—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo piensas demostrarlo?

Y volvió a besarla. Así, hasta media hora. Al final, miraron el reloj.

—¿Me quedo a dormir? — preguntó Gilbert. Entonces, con una sonrisa, Eli se levanta y abre la perta de su casa.

—No, ¿y sabes por qué? — la húngara sonrió más — Hace falta mucho más que un par de morreos para que mi asombrosa persona te dé el privilegio de dormir en su casa.

—Pues ya verás cómo lo logro — Gilbert se acercó a la puerta, sonriente.

—Inténtalo.

Y con la mirada verde y provocativa, ¿cómo iba Gilbert a resistirse a darle un buen beso de buenas noches?

Cuando se marchó, Eli sintió sus piernas desfallecer, la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas y el cuerpo escurrirse hasta hacer en el suelo. ¿Su primer beso? ¿Y tan intenso? Y le gustó tanto… pero, ¿qué sentía ella por Gilbert? ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza…?

Lo curioso es, que al otro lado de la puerta, un joven albino también sentía sus piernas temblar, sus mejillas sonrojar y su cuerpo escurrirse hasta el suelo, pero esta vez, él con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

* * *

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

De alguna manera, Feliciano y él se habían besado. Él y él. Dos hombres. ¡Dos hombres! El pobre Ludwig sentía su cabeza explotar. Entre su corazón desbocado al sentir aquellos labios dulces, su mente tratando de organizar sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos de alguna manera lógica.

Y Feliciano miraba a Ludwig expectante. ¡Había sido su primer beso! Y fue tan dulce, inocente y tierno… sus labios estaban temblorosos, pero cuando sintió los de Ludwig tratando de acomodarse, se acopló en seguida. Sabía un poco a patata (por así decirlo) pero a diferencia de su hermano a él le gustaba. Y quería saber cómo reaccionaría Ludwig, pero sólo veía al pobre paralizado…

—Luddy, ¿estás bien, ve? — dijo, preocupado.

—S-s-sí, es s-sólo que lo de hace… ahora…

—Estás confuso, ¿no? — rió Feliciano.

—…Sí.

—Lo sabía — una sonrisa dulce adornaba sus labios — Me voy a dormir al sofá. ¡Buona notte, Luddy!

Y cuando se marchó, dejó a un Ludwig desvelado toda la noche. Estaba dispuesto a tirarse en plancha sobre el sofá cuando vio a Gilbert entrar por la entrada a hurtadillas. Ambos se quedaron mirando, pálidos. Como si viesen a las personas que no querían ver y les regañase por lo que acababa de hacer; Feliciano, temía que fuese Lovino; Gilbert, Ludwig o Roderich. Afortunadamente, ambos se dieron cuenta de la identidad del otro y se sonrieron.

Con esa sonrisa boba de idiota enamorado.

* * *

**¡Levy usó GERITAAAAAA! ¡ES MUY EFICAZ! ¡FANS HAN SIDO DERROTADAS!**

* * *

¡CIAAAAAOOO! ¡Vuelvo esta vez con Gerita y PruHun, en un capítulo conector con la jarana que se va a amontar en el siguiente cap! A los fans del PruAus o el AusHun; lo siento, pero en esta historia es la fujoshi la que acaba teniendo experiencia doujinshi. Ahora le toca a Kiku…

¡Empieza el verano y hace calorazo! ¡Adiós al cole y a los pantalones! ¡Adiós al Mundial y España pa casa va! (_habría algún Romano salvaje bailando en las gradas y animándolo, y claro, por a eso a España le marcaron tantos goles…_)¡Viva el Rey que está para comérselo sin gritarle HEY! (ok no).

A partir de ahora tendré tiempo para viciarme y vaguear (si es que no me queda mate, claro está) y bueno, quizás escribir (_es broooma_). Y este Lunes por San Juan bajaré a la playa y saltaré por las hogueras a lo I BELIEVE I CAN FLY gritando: ¡MEIGAS FORA E VEÑA SARDIÑAS! _(¡Brujas fuera y venga sardinas_!). Es que en España celebramos la noche más corta haciendo hogueras y de fiesta. En la hoguera quemas un papelito con tres deseos para que se cumplan y aquí en Galicia gritamos eso para espantar a las brujas y a la mala suerte mientras saltamos hogueras pequeñas. Ah, y como coincide con el final de curso, muchos queman sus apuntes :D

¡Espero que el GerIta te haya gustado, Bunny! :D

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cuál será la próxima pareja en caer ante los besos hambrientos y las visitas hasta tarde? Adivínenlo para el próximo capítulo.

_¡Meigas fora e veña yaoi!_

_¡Meigas fora e veña ese review!_

_Venga… por un año de yaoi y fanservice en Hetalia._


End file.
